A new life
by VictoriaKlainer17
Summary: Kurt finissait sa deuxième année, il voulait juste quitter cette ville un peu trop éttoufante pour lui. Heureusement pour lui il réussi à pouvoir partir un certain temps, loin d'ici pour les vacances. Une rencontre basculera tout pour Kurt, mais qui?
1. Chapter 1

FICTION KLAINE

Chapitre 1 :

C'était la fin d'année scolaire, l'été était enfin là. Kurt avait mit son réveil tôt, pour le peu qu'il servait. Burt et Carole avaient décidés de partir en vacances, à Miami. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, cette idée enchanta Kurt, cela lui permettrait de changer d'air et d'enfin tout oublier.

Kurt se leva de son lit, sa valise était prête, depuis une semaine déjà, il avait tellement peur de tout oublier qu'il préférait s'y prendre à l'avance. Mais là il en était sûr, il avait tout. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, se doucha assez vite. Il regarda l'heure: 6h00. Il avait le temps avant que quelqu'un ne se lève.

« Kurt ! Kuurrttt ! Finn entra dans la chambre de Kurt en criant comme un enfant le matin de Noël, sautant sur le lit de Kurt.

« Oh c'est pas vrai... » Kurt sortit de la salle de bain, dans un peignoir.

«Kuuurtt! T'es prêt ? Moi je suis prêt! Il est quelle heure? Oh, déjà! Dépêche toi!»

«Finn, il est 6h00, on part pas avant deux heures! Et arrête de crier tu vas réveiller tout le monde!»

Finn le regarda, surpris. «Mais..Burt et ma mère sont pas encore réveillés..?»

Kurt soupira devant la stupidité de son demi-frère. «Non! Maintenant sors d'ici! Faut que je me prépare!»

Finn ria et se leva du lit de Kurt ou il était affalé. «Sinon, sympa le peignoir rose Kurt!»

Les rires de Finn redoublèrent quand un objet lancé par Kurt lui arriva en pleine figure. Finn sortit enfin, Kurt retourna donc dans la salle de bain.

Kurt n'y croyait pas, il allait devoir le supporter tout le séjour. Car de toute façon, Kurt ne voulait pas sortir là-bas, il voulait juste rester dans leur appartement loué et s'y enfermer. Les vacances étaient faites pour se reposer non? Avec Finn et son surplus d'énergie ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais il le supporterait, il adorait Finn de toute façon. Même s'il se demandait comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de lui i peine un an.

Après avoir fait son rituel d'hydratation, s'être coiffé à la perfection comme à son habitude, et avoir enfilé son jean slim noir et sa chemise bleu, il était enfin prêt. Kurt regarda l'heure, il y avait encore un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne partent. Il remonta tranquillement les escaliers pour entrer dans la cuisine. Finn était là, mangeant ses pancakes dix par dix. Puis Carole, buvant son thé, et enfin son père, le journal devant ses yeux.

«Bonjour mon fils, enfin levé?»

En vérité, il était levé depuis pas mal de temps déjà, il avait d'ailleurs peu dormi, mais il ne préféra rien dire pour ne pas alerter son père.

«Bonjour papa! Euh, oui. Et je suis prêt. Salut Carole!»

«Salut mon chéri.»

Kurt embrassa brièvement la joue de son père et de Carole puis s'essaya à côté d'eux, regardant Finn s'empiffrer.

«Je te fais quoi à manger, Kurt?»

Carole se leva, prête à faire le petit déjeuner de Kurt. «Non t'embête pas, je n'ai pas faim. Je mangerais quelque chose dans l'avion..»

Elle lui sourit en se rasseyant, ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus loin.

Burt se leva, reposant son journal. «Bon, dans ce cas on peut y aller!»

«Déjà? Il n'est que 7h30.»

«Oui mais vaut mieux être à l'avance à l'aéroport on ne sait jamais. Et le taxi doit être arrivé.»

Kurt se leva donc, descendit dans sa chambre pour prendre sa valise puis remonta. Quand il fût remonté, Finn était déjà dans le taxi. Burt et Carole l'attendait à l'entrée. Il sortit avec eux de la maison, le conducteur du taxi les attendant devant la porte. Le conducteur tendit la main pour prendre la valise de Kurt.

«Touchez pas à ça!» Kurt lui retira des mains, il avait horreur qu'on touche à ses affaires. Il se dirigea donc à l'arrière de la voiture, ouvra le coffre et mit sa valise à l'intérieur. Puis il entra à l'arrière de la voiture le temps que le reste des valises soient misent dans le coffre. Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes qu'il attendait, il commençait à s'impatienter. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de partir de cette ville. Il soupira de soulagement quand Burt et Carole entrèrent dans la voiture.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant l'aéroport. Kurt se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture pour prendre sa valise et commença à avancer.

«Attends-nous Kurt!» Cria Finn.

Burt ria en voyant Kurt déjà à l'intérieur. «Oh laisse le t'inquiète pas. Il a vraiment hâte de partir, ça fait des semaines qu'il attend ça. Et je pense que ça lui fera du bien, il n'avait pas l'air bien depuis quelques mois.»

«Ouais, c'est vrai. Bon allons y!» Burt paya le taxi puis se dirigea vers l'aéroport avec Carole et Finn. Il retrouva Kurt bien avancé dans la file d'attente pour vérifier les billets. Ils arrivèrent donc au niveau de Kurt. Carole soupira en regardant autour d'elle.

«T'as eu raison d'avancer mon chéri, y'a un de ces mondes!»

«Ouais et notre vol est dans 30 min donc y'a intérêt à ce que ça aille vite.»

Heureusement pour eux, 20 min après ils étaient prêts à partir. En dehors du fait que Kurt avait piqué une crise quand des agents de sécurité ont du le fouiller après qu'il ait sonné en passant devant les détecteurs. Mais là tout était bon, ils entrèrent dans l'avion et prit leur place.

«Oh non me dites pas que je suis à côté de Finn.»

«T'es méchant!» Bouda Finn.

«J'espère que tu dormiras pas parce que je suis sûr que tu ronfles. Et t'as pas intérêt à m'emmerder.»

«Ohlala quelle humeur massacrante tu as aujourd'hui!»

«Pas du tout, j'ai juste hâte de partir.»

«Et bien on y va alors installe toi, à côté de moi. Tu verras, ce sera super.» Finn ria un peu puis s'essaya à sa place à côté de Kurt. Ils mirent tous leurs ceintures, prêts à décoller. Après que les hôtesses de l'air aient fini leurs recommandations, l'avion décolla.

Kurt mangea un ou deux gâteaux qui leur étaient proposé puis s'endormit très vite, il était épuisé. Quelques heures après il se réveilla, avec un horrible mal de cou.

«Aie...» Il se tenait la nuque, puis tourna la tête. Il vit Finn, bouche ouverte, dormant à poings fermés. Il roula des yeux puis se retourna et vit Carole et Burt endormit l'un contre l'autre. Kurt sourit a cette vue. Il se leva et partit en direction des toilettes, il entra et se regarda dans le petit miroir en face de lui. Il avait de grands cernes foncés qui ressortait beaucoup à cause de sa peau pâle. Il s'éclaboussa le visage, s'essuya puis ressortit.

«Oh! Pardon!» Un homme venait de lui rentrer dedans. Kurt était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas vu ou il allait.

Le jeune homme le regarda, inquiet «Est-ce que ça va?»

Kurt leva les yeux et regarda la personne qui lui parlait, il était resté bouche ouverte. Il avait des yeux couleur miel avec des tâches de verts, des cheveux bouclés, il était rasé de près. Il était plus petit que Kurt, mais tout ce qui est petit est mignon, se dit Kurt. Il continua de le regarder, puis il se rappela qu'il lui avait parlé.

«Euh, je...oui..oui merci, ça va.»

Ce garçon le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire, magnifique. Kurt se retourna et partit rejoindre sa place, là ou Finn dormait toujours. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. En même temps, un magnifique garçon lui était rentré dedans, lui avait parlé, sourit. Le pauvre d'ailleurs, il avait du flipper. Qu'un mec reste bouche bée devant lui, limite bavant. Il lui avait sûrement sourit pour être poli. Oui, ça devait être ça.

Kurt se rendormit très vite, ce qui était bien car le trajet était très long, par ce fait cela passait beaucoup plus vite. De toute façon il était épuisé, il dormait très peu ces temps-ci. Son père avait remarqué qu'il avait toujours l'air fatigué et qu'il mangeait moins. Et qu'en plus de ça, il devenait de plus en plus froid et distant. Burt lui avait déjà demandé des tonnes de fois, lui avait dit qu'il serait là quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il était son père et qu'il l'aimait et que si Kurt avait un problème il serait là pour l'écouter. Mais à chaque fois Kurt acquiesçait et changeais de sujet immédiatement. Il essayait de ne pas s'en faire mais c'était difficile pour un père. Surtout qu'il était le seul parent qu'il restait à Kurt et il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Il savait qu'il y avait un problème, mais Kurt le gardait pour lui. Il espérait vraiment qu'un jour il trouve quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait tout partager.

Kurt se réveilla, d'après ce que lui indiquait sa montre il ne restait que quelques heures de vol. Il espérait que ça passerait le plus vite possible, il avait tellement hâte d'arriver. En se réveillant il remarqua que Finn était lui aussi réveillé, et qu'il était concentré à regarder un film, une sorte de film fantastique. C'est en voyant dans le film une plage, qu'il se rappela. Il venait de rêver d'une plage, il y était avec quelqu'un, mais il ne se souvenait plus qui. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de s'en souvenir. Il ouvra les yeux soudainement, il se rappelait que la personne dans son rêve avait les cheveux bouclés, de grands yeux dorés, courant main dans la main avec lui le long de la plage en riant. Et là il comprit, c'était la personne qu'il avait percuté tout à l'heure près des toilettes. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de lui ? C'était insensé. Il ne le connaissait même pas. Et il devait probablement l'avoir déjà oublié.

Kurt essaya de chasser toute ces pensées et prit son magasine Vogue, ça l'occuperait bien pendant un certain temps. Après avoir passé –Kurt ne savait même plus combien de temps- sur son magasine, il le reposa.

« Bonjour Monsieur, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Voulez vous quelque chose à manger ? »

Kurt leva les yeux et remarqua qu'une hôtesse de l'air s'adressait à lui. « Oh, non ça va, merci. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Vous n'avez déjà rien mangé ce midi. »

« Je sais, c'est l'avion, je n'ai pas faim. » Kurt en avait marre de toujours devoir se justifier, mais il devait rester poli.

« Bien. » Elle se retourna et parti un peu plus loin.

A peine 30 min après il avait été annoncé que l'avion allait se poser. « Ouf » se dit Kurt. Il rattacha sa ceinture et attendit que l'avion se dépose. Il cria quand une main s'accrocha à la sienne.

« AIE ! »

« J'ai peur. » dit Finn.

Kurt retira sa main de celle de Finn et se la massa là ou Finn avait planté ses ongles. « Non mais t'es malade ! Tu m'as fais super mal. »

« Mais j'ai peuuuuur ! »

« Quand on a décollé tu n'as rien dit et là tu as peur une fois qu'on va atterrir ? » Kurt haussa un sourcil.

« C'est différent, imagine on se crashe. »

« N'importe quoi… » Soupira Kurt. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce sois disant demi-frère.

L'avion se déposa et ils défirent tous leur ceinture. Kurt se leva doucement puis sortit avec Burt, Carole et Finn.

« A NOUS MIAMI ! » Cria Finn.

« Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud… » se plaignit Carole.

Kurt, Carole, Finn et Burt entrèrent dans l'aéroport pour récupérer leurs valises, en espérant qu'elles ne soient pas perdues comme ça arrivait souvent. Dans l'aéroport, Kurt cherchait autour de lui, il espérait revoir au moins une dernière fois la personne –magnifique personne- qu'il avait vu dans l'avion. Il se doutait que ce garçon n'en avait absolument rien à faire de lui mais Kurt espérait toujours. Une fois leurs valises récupérées et qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, Kurt perdit espoir. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom et ne savait même pas ou il aurait pu être. Tant pis.

« Je suis crevé… » se plaignit Burt.

« Mais tu as dormis tout le long du vol ! » s' étonna Carole.

« C'est pas vrai. »

« Moi je meurs de faim ! » Dit Finn.

Kurt se retint de lui faire la remarque qu'il n'avait fait que manger tout le long du vol.

« Allons au fast-food. Etant donné que personne n'a mangé dans l'avion ce soir ! »

« OH OUAIS ! » Cria Finn. Kurt soupira, il avait horreur des fast-foods. Il avait horreur des hamburgers et de tous ces trucs pleins de graisse. Il espérait qu'ils vendent des salades.

Ils sortirent tous de l'aéroport et commencèrent à marcher avec leurs valises.

« Faut qu'on passe avant à l'appartement qu'on a loué pour déposer nos valises » dit Burt.

« Bonne idée. »

Ainsi ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement, Carole ouvrit doucement et Finn se rua à l'intérieur.

« Putaaaain on est en face de la mer ! WOW CEST SUPER GRAND ! Comment vous avez fait pour payer tout ça ? »

« On a économisé » dit Burt en souriant. En fait ils avaient économisé tout ça pour offrir un bel été à leurs deux enfants, enfin surtout pour Kurt. Il en avait vraiment besoin et ils voulaient le meilleur pour lui.

Kurt quant à lui ne disait rien, il regardait autour de lui. Il monta directement à l'étage et déposa sa valise dans une chambre tout au fond de la mezzanine.

« Eh c'est pas juste t'as pris la plus grande ! »

« Elles font toutes la même taille Finn. Maintenant laisse moi, j'aimerais m'installer tranquillement. »

Finn fronça les sourcils, il pensait que ça lui aurait fait plaisir de voir combien cet appartement était magnifique, en face de la plage en plus. Finn s'approcha de Kurt et posa sa main sur son épaule. Kurt ferma les yeux.

« Tu sais que je suis là pour toi petit frère, hein ? »

« Oui Finn, merci. Mais je vais bien. »

Finn comprit qu'il devait le laisser un peu, il lui sourit puis se décida à se retourner et sortit de sa chambre.

Après avoir rangé un peu, Kurt redescendit pour un peu plus visiter. C'était magnifique, il y avait une grande cuisine avec un bar, tout était meublé. La cuisine était bien face du salon ou se trouvait un immense canapé en face d'un écran plasma. En plus de ça, chaque chambre avait sa salle de bain. Kurt avait la chance d'avoir la plus spacieuse avec un grand bain, il espérait que Finn ne vienne pas la squatter. Il y avait aussi une magnifique terrasse qui donnait accès à la plage.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjouuur. Bon je ne connais absoooolument pas ce site donc le premier chapitre n'était pas complet mais on a rien vu on va dire. Merci a didigleek pour m'avoir expliqué comment ce site marchait ! Ensuite merci pour vos reviews, fav et follow, et d'être aussi nombreux à me suivre ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :D Surtout que cest la première fois DE MA VIE que j'écris et c'est vraiment dur une fanfiction x) Mais tant que c'est Klaine ! *-* Bref je vous laisse au deuxième chapitre ! Enjoy.

* * *

Après avoir fini de visiter, ils allèrent tous devant l'entrée, prêts à partir.

« Bon allez on peut y aller ! » Dit Burt en s'approchant de l'entrée.

Kurt, Finn, Carole et Burt sortirent donc, commencèrent à se balader en ville puis allèrent manger au fast-food comme prévu. Heureusement pour Kurt, ils vendaient des salades. Après avoir fini, ils marchaient tranquillement le long de la plage.

« On rentre ou pas ? » se plaignit Kurt.

« Tu es fatigué ? » demanda Burt.

« Oui..je veux me reposer un peu. »

«Allons-y Ok. »

Après avoir longé la plage ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, Kurt monta directement à l'étage. Il entra dans sa chambre, ouvrit sa valise et prit un pyjama. Il entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla rapidement puis enfila son pyjama, même s'il savait qu'il allait mourir de chaud. Une fois prêt il sortit et s'allongea sur le lit. Il était épuisé, pourtant le sommeil n'arrivait pas à venir. Quelques heures plus tard il finit enfin par s'endormir, espérant que ses vacances allaient le faire sentir un peu mieux.

* * *

Le lendemain Kurt se réveilla, il tremblait, de longues larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ca lui arrivait de temps en temps, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce ne pouvait pas être des cauchemars, il s'en souviendrait sinon. Pourtant il y avait des matins où il se réveillait en sueur, la respiration haletante. Il se leva de son lit, essuya son front avec sa manche et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il fit couler un bain. Le temps que l'eau coulait il se déshabilla, il se regarda dans le miroir, il avait une cicatrice sur la hanche et une autre sur son abdomen. Elles n'étaient pas bien grandes mais il n'avait jamais su où il les avait eu. Il les avait remarquées il y a quelques mois, mais n'avait pas vraiment cherché à savoir d'où elles provenaient.

Il coupa l'eau puis entra dans le bain, il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Les bains étaient une des seules choses qui le détendait. Il sentait qu'il commençait à somnoler, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il entra la tête dans l'eau.

« Kurt ? » Carole toqua à la porte à plusieurs reprises. Kurt sortit brusquement la tête de l'eau.

« Kurt ? Tu es là ? »

« Oui Carole, je..je prends un bain. »

« Oh. Et bien quand tu auras fini tu pourras descendre, le petit déjeuner est prêt. »

Kurt ne répondit pas et sorti de l'eau. Il n'avait pas faim, il ne savait pas pourquoi. A vrai dire il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il avait depuis quelques temps, il espérait que ça passerait.

Après une dizaine de minutes il descendit habillé et rejoignit Carole, Finn et son père.

« Hey, alors bien dormis mon grand ? » dit Burt en souriant.

« Oui ça va, un peu chaud mais ça va. » Kurt s'assit à côté de son père, buvant un peu de son chocolat chaud.

« C'est sûr que ça change de l'Ohio ! »

« T'as prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui Kurt ? » Dit Finn.

« Euh..je sais pas trop. Si j'ai le courage j'irais faire un tour. »

« T'as raison, il fait super beau en plus. » Kurt lui sourit, il n'avait aucune envie de sortir mais il fallait bien, surtout vu comment la ville était magnifique. Il mangea quelques céréales puis se leva et débarrassa son bol.

Après quelques heures de doute, à la fin du déjeuner, il se décida à sortir. Il sortit par la Véranda et marcha un peu sur la plage. Il y avait quelques personnes en maillot de bains allongés sur le sable et quelques jeunes dans l'eau. Il marcha et vit quelques restaurants et bars en face de la plage. Il s'installa à une table dehors et vit une scène en face de lui. Il se demandait s'il y allait avoir un concert.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson et je vais vous chanter une chanson qui me tient à cœur. »

Kurt leva les yeux et il resta choqué, c'était l'homme de l'avion. Il était assit devant un piano. Kurt resta bouche bée quand il commença à jouer puis à chanter.

**Notice me**

**Take my hand**

**Why are we**

**Strangers when**

**Our love is strong**

**Why carry on without me?**

**Everytime I try to fly**

**I fall without my wings**

**I feel so small**

**I guess I need you baby**

**And everytime I see you in my dreams**

**I see your face, it's haunting me**

**I guess I need you baby**

Kurt avait l'impression que son coeur venait de s'arrêter. Il avait une voix magnifique.

**I make believe**

**That you are here**

**It's the only way**

**I see clear**

**What have I done**

**You seem to move on easy**

**And everytime I try to fly**

**I fall without my wings**

**I feel so small**

**I guess I need you baby**

**And everytime I see you in my dreams**

**I see your face, it's haunting me**

**I guess I need you baby**

**I may have made it rain**

**Please forgive me**

**My weakness caused you pain**

**And this song is my sorry**

De longues larmes coulaient sur les joues de Kurt en le regardant chanter, il ne pouvait pas les retenir. Il avait une voix tellement douce que ça touchait Kurt au plus profond.

**Ohhhh**

**At night I pray**

**That soon your face**

**Will fade away**

Blaine leva la tête et remarqua que quelqu'un était entrain de pleurer. Son visage lui était familier, il lui fit un grand sourire quand il comprit que c'était le garçon qui avait l'air perdu la veille dans l'avion. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus baignés de larmes, il se sentait un peu coupable car c'était lui qui était responsable de ces larmes.

**And everytime I try to fly**

**I fall without my wings**

**I feel so small**

**I guess I need you baby**

**And everytime I see you in my dreams**

**I see your face, it's haunting me**

**I guess I need you baby**

Kurt essuya ses larmes et applaudit avec le reste du public quand il eut fini de chanter. Blaine remercia tout le monde puis descendit.

« Salut ! » Blaine fit un grand sourire à Kurt en s'approchant de lui. Kurt n'y croyait pas, il était là, en face de lui, en train de lui parler.

«Hey. »

« J'espère que tu pleures parce que c'était bien. » Blaine rit. Kurt rougis, un peu gêné d'avoir pleuré devant lui comme ça.

« Oui, bien-sûr. Tu as une voix magnifique. »

« Oh, je te remercie. » Blaine venait de s'assoir à côté de Kurt. Kurt lui était toujours chamboulé de tout ça. Déjà, Blaine, il s'appelait Blaine. Même son prénom était magnifique. Et puis, il avait une chance sur un million pour qu'il le retrouve ici, près de là où Kurt était. En plus de ça, il avait une voix magnifique.

« Tu es en vacance ici donc ? Tu restes combien de temps ? » Blaine lui sourit.

« Oui, je reste un mois. Et..toi ? »

« Oui pareil normalement, je suis venu ici avec ma mère et mon frère, on vient ici tout les ans. »

Kurt lui sourit fuyant un peu son regard. « Je ne pensais pas que j'allais te revoir, je suis désolé de t'avoir rentré dedans dans l'avion. »

« Oh t'en fais pas ça arrive. Bon, tu connais mon prénom. Le tiens c'est… ? »

«Kurt. »

«Alors enchanté Kurt!» Il lui tendit la main en souriant de toutes ses dents. Kurt sourit à son tour et lui serra la main.

«Tu..habites loin d'ici? Enfin pour les vacances.» Blaine ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui demandait tout ça, il avait juste envie de savoir. Ce Kurt avait vraiment l'air sympa.

«Non a environ 200m en face de la plage..Et toi?»

«Cool ! Moi je suis un peu plus loin là-bas..Ce coin est assez restreint, on risque de se voir beaucoup!»

«Oh..» Kurt ne retint pas son sourire, il était vraiment heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait pouvoir le voir souvent, et pouvoir se lier d'amitié avec lui.

«Et vu qu'on était dans le même avion..on vient de la même ville n'est-ce pas? Lima?»

«Exact. Bizarre qu'on ne s'est jamais vu d'ailleurs..»

«C'est vrai oui.. Tu es au lycée ? »

«Oui je suis au lycée William McKinley High School. Et toi? »

« Moi à la Delton Academy à Westerville. »

«Oh. C'est un peu plus loin oui.. »

« Pour ça qu'on s'est jamais vu je suppose ! Bon je dois retrouver ma mère et mon frère qui m'attendent à une autre table..Alors à très bientôt!» Et Blaine se leva, faisant un clin d'œil à Kurt avant de quitter les lieux. Et Kurt cru qu'il allait mourir à ce clin d'œil. Il prit sur lui et salua Blaine à son tour puis commanda une boisson et sursauta quand il senti une main sur son épaule.

«Hey petit frère. C'était qui le mec?»

«Tu m'as fais peur idiot. Rien, un gars que j'ai rencontré ici...» Kurt souria en parlant. Il l'avait rencontré un peu avant ça mais rien ne servait de le préciser à Finn. Finn se mit à rire en regardant Kurt.

«Il te plait ou c'est moi?»

«C'est toi.» Kurt lui fit un regard noir, ce qui le fit rire encore plus.

«J'te crois pas.»

«Pff. Et qui te dis qu'il est du même bord que moi?»

«Là n'est pas la question. Il te plait, c'est tout.» Kurt soupira.

«N'importe quoi...»

«En tout cas, il avait l'air sympa. Tu devrais trainer avec lui pendant les vacances!»

«Je sais pas je verrais..je le connais pas.» Le serveur arriva avec le coca de Kurt, puis Finn en commanda un à son tour.

«Peut-être mais je pense que ça te ferait du bien de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes..»

«T'as surement raison..» Dit Kurt en souriant. Il bu d'un trait son verre, il avait vraiment chaud.

«J'ai toujours raison...»

«Hmm ça m'étonnerait !»

«Pff, méchant. Bon, je vois que tu meurs de chaud. Ca te dis qu'on aille se baigner à la plage après?»

«Je sais pas..» Kurt n'était plus tout à fait à l'aise avec son corps, il n'aimait pas trop se montrer. Mais il accepta pour lui faire plaisir. «Oui bon okey, on ira..»

«Super!» Finn lui fit un grand sourire, il bu une partie de son verre dès qu'il arriva. Kurt le regarda faire.

«Sinon mon père et Carole sont où?»

«Uhm, ils sont allés faire quelques courses je crois. Ils reviennent pas avant quelques heures.»

«Okey.» Kurt tourna la tête pour voir que Blaine et ce qui semblait être son frère et sa mère se levèrent pour quitter les lieux.

«On y va?» dit Finn en se levant après avoir fini son verre.

«Ouais.. » Kurt déposa un billet sur la table puis sortit avec Finn. Ils marchaient le long de la plage.

«Finn t'es sûr que l'eau est chaude..?» Ils trempaient leurs pieds dans l'eau en revenant vers leur appartement pour récupérer quelques affaires et l'eau semblait fraiche pour Kurt.

«T'es fou ou quoi elle est super bonne! Et il doit faire 35° » Ils arrivèrent vers l'appartement, entrèrent par la Véranda pour aller chercher ce qu'il fallait.

«Allez va mettre un maillot de bain!» dit Finn en souriant. Kurt acquiesça et partit en direction de sa chambre, il espérait que Finn ne remarque pas ses petites cicatrices, il avait peur qu'il lui pose des questions. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucunes réponses à fournir. Il sortit avec un short de bain, sa serviette sur son épaule et quelques magasines en main puis rejoignit Finn à l'entrée, déjà prêt lui aussi. Heureusement pour Kurt, Finn n'avait posé aucunes questions.

«C'est partiiii! » Kurt voyait que Finn était pressé de courir à l'eau. Il y allait avec lui pour lui faire plaisir mais il savait très bien qu'il n'irait pas dans l'eau. Se baigner n'était pas vraiment son truc surtout que l'eau avait l'air froide. Ils arrivèrent un peu plus loin, quelques personnes étaient présentent autour. A peine quelques secondes après que Kurt et Finn aient posés leurs serviettes que Finn était déjà partit courir à l'eau. Kurt ria en le regardant et s'asseya sur sa serviette, veillant à ne pas mettre du sable dessus. Il s'allongea sur le ventre et commença à lire son magasine Vogue.

«Kurt! Hey Kuuuurt !» Kurt se retourna et vit Finn s'amuser comme un fou dans l'eau.

«Mais quel cas celui-là.» Dit Kurt pour lui même en riant. Il tourna la tête et vit un groupe de personne dans l'eau qui commençait à se lier d'amitié avec Finn. Il y avait quelques filles et garçons...Puis il reconnut Blaine qui était dans le groupe, ce qui le fit sourire doublement.

«Kuuurt vient!» criant Finn, voulant présenter ses nouveaux amis. Kurt fit "non" de la tête et Finn sortit en courant.

«Tu..» Kurt n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se faisait porter sur l'épaule de Finn, courant vers l'eau.

«Naaaan ! Lâche-moi !» Kurt tapait sur son dos pour se défaire de ses bras. Malheureusement quelques secondes après il était dans l'eau entièrement. Il ressortit la tête, essayant de se recoiffé comme il pouvait. Mais ses cheveux étaient devenus un total désordre.

«Je te déteste.» dit Kurt en toussant.

«Je t'aime aussi!»

«Salut Kurt!» Kurt se retourna en entendant la voix de Blaine. Il resta devant lui bouche-bée, regardant son torse de haut en bas.

«Je...» Blaine ria en voyant la réaction de Kurt ce qui fit rougir Kurt directement. «Salut..»

«C'est ton..frère? Ami? Ou..» dit Blaine en montrant Finn du doigt.

«Mon Frère! Enfin, demi-frère. Mon père et sa mère se sont mariés... »

«Oh d'accord je vois. Il a l'air sympa!»

«Ouais. Sauf quand il me jette dans l'eau..» Blaine rit un peu. Kurt lui sourit.

«Bon je vais te présenter. Ce sont des amis que je vois ici chaque année. Donc déjà, voici Jake, sa copine Kitty. Voilà Grant..Taylor..puis mon frère Cooper. Et Julia, ma copine.» Kurt les salua en souriant puis bloqua à la dernière personne que Blaine présenta.

«Ta..Oh.» Il souria comme il pouvait devant toute ces nouvelles personnes. Il fallait s'en douter, Blaine était beau, viril, toute les filles devaient être après lui, il ne pouvait être qu'hétéro. «Et bien enchanté tout le monde.»

«Saluuut t'es nouveau ? T'as l'air timide ! » Kurt se tourna vers la personne qui lui parlait, c'était Julia, la copine de Blaine. Il la regarda et haussa les sourcils.

« Oui je suis nouveau si on peut le dire, et non, pas tant que ça. » Elle le regardait en mâchant son chewing-gum.

« Okey. Heeey t'es gay ? Non pas que ça se voit direct mais..si un peu. Ca te dirait d'être mon meilleur ami gay ? » Dit-elle en sautillant un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Julia putain ! Ca se fait pas de demander des trucs comme ça ! » Dit Blaine en ayant écouté leur début de conversation. Il trouvait Julia un peu trop directe par moment. Mais c'était…Julia.

« Oh chou c'est bon je vais pas le traumatiser ! »

« Je…ok. Euh, j'ai déjà une meilleure amie en fait. Donc non, désolé. » dit Kurt un peu surpris.

« Putain ça crains. Bon beh je serais ta meilleure amie de l'été. » Kurt se força à lui sourire. Il la connaissait à peine mais elle l'insupportait déjà. Comment un mec comme Blaine pouvait sortir avec ? Surement parce que elle était super belle, grande blonde aux cheveux bouclés, de grands yeux verts, elle avait ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Mais fallait croire que l'intelligence n'avait pas suivit pour elle.

« Elle s'appelle comment ta meilleure amie ? »

« Rachel Berry. » Kurt souria en parlant d'elle, elle lui manquait déjà énormément.

« Hmm. Nom de pimbêche.. »

«Pardon? »

« Julia putain ! » Blaine lui prit le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin puis Blaine revint vers Kurt.

« Je suis désolé…elle est vraiment, soulante. Désolé si elle t'a mis mal à l'aise… »

« C'est rien, aucun problème. J'ai l'habitude des filles comme ça. » Kurt le regarda, il regretta un peu ses propos étant donné que c'était la copine de Blaine mais au moins il disait clairement ce qu'il pensait.

« Hmm..Elle est pas méchante en vrai, je sais pas ce qui lui à prit. »

« T'inquiète pas, ça va. » Kurt le regarda et sortit de l'eau immédiatement. Il avait essayé de garder ça intérieurement mais ça l'avait énervé de savoir que Blaine avait une copine. Est-ce qu'il était jaloux ? Ca devait être ça. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il ne le connaissait pas. Mais de voir une fille aussi conne avec lui, ça l'insupportait. Blaine regarda Kurt sortir de l'eau en soupirant un peu.

Kurt retourna au niveau de sa serviette et s'essuya puis il partit directement en direction de l'appartement d'un pas décidé. Finn arriva en courant derrière lui.

« Eeehh tu pars déjà ? »

« Oui. »

« T'es énervé ? »

« Non.»

« Contre moi ? »

« Non.»

« T'es sûr ? »

« Oui. » Finn ria ce qui énerva encore plus Kurt.

« C'est cette Julia hein ? Elle avait l'air vraiment conne effectivement. »

Kurt s'asseya d'un coup sur le sable, regardant dans le vide.

« Tu crois qu'un jour je trouverais quelqu'un ? » Kurt était conscient que ce n'était pas la bonne personne à qui demander ça mais là il n'avait absolument personne d'autre pour le moment.

« Bien-sûr, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce-que j'ai vraiment l'impression que la vie est injuste. Ca fait quelques mois que je me sens pas bien, pour aucune raison. Aucun mec ne s'intéresse à moi, et j'ai l'impression que je vais finir seul avec des chats. » Finn pouffa de rire et Kurt tourna la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

« Oh tu me fais rire. Au lycée je vois pas mal de filles se retourner sur toi et oui tu n'aimes pas les filles mais au moins ça montre que tu attires…et donc je suis sûr que les mecs aussi ! Et bien-sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un, regarde moi et Rachel on s'est trouvés, et on est heureux. Et toi ce sera pareil un jour. »

« Des filles ? Mais tout le monde sait que je suis gay. Oui, okey… » il lui sourit puis se leva. Kurt ne se sentait pas tout à fait mieux mais Finn arrivait toujours à le rassurer dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

« Et si c'est pas Blaine ce sera un autre. » dit Finn en marchant avec lui pour regagner l'appartement.

« Pourquoi tu parles de Blaine ? »

« Parce que t'avais l'air drôlement intéressé.. »

« Et qu'est-ce que te fais dire ça ? »

« Ben déjà crois pas que je t'ai pas vu tout à l'heure bouche ouverte devant lui quand il était dans l'eau. Et j'ai aussi vu ta tête quand il a dit qu'il avait une copine. »

« On peut rien te cacher à toi ! »

« Non, rien du tout. »

« T'es plus futé que je ne le pensais. » Ils riaient ensemble jusqu'à arriver devant la porte puis ils entrèrent.

« Ah beh vous voilà enfin ! »

« Oh ça va il est pas tard.. »

« Bah il est 18h00 »

« Déjà ?! »

« Ben oui déjà ! »

« C'est pour ça que je meurs de faim. » dit Finn en se ruant vers la cuisine.

« Eeeeeh non non non. On mange dans une heure donc va pas grignoter. » dit Carole en le rattrapant.

« Mais…Pff. » Il alla s'affaler sur le canapé, sa faim toujours avec lui, ce qui fit rire Kurt, s'asseyant près de lui.

* * *

Blaine Anderson venait ici tout les ans où il retrouvait tout ces amis qu'il connaissait depuis sa tendre enfance. Il était très proche de Grant et de Taylor, mais aussi du reste du petit groupe d'amis qu'ils avaient formés avec son frère Cooper. Ainsi il restait avec eux chaque été et passait plus d'un mois ensemble. Il essayait de les voir en dehors de l'été mais c'était toujours un peu difficile. Blaine avait rencontré Julia en Ohio et il sortait avec elle depuis maintenant quelques mois. Il l'aimait bien même si oui parfois elle faisait ou disait des choses qu'il ne fallait pas. Il l'avait emmener ici cet été pour lui faire rencontrer ses amis. Mais a ce qu'il avait remarqué aucun d'eux n'avaient l'air de l'aimer.

Il marchait avec sa meilleure amie Taylor pour rentrer chez lui.

«Il a l'air vraiment sympa le nouveau!» dit Taylor un grand sourire sur ses lèvres

«Le nouveau?»

«Ben ouais! Kurt, c'est la première fois qu'on le voit ici.»

«Ouais. Il a pas eu l'air d'apprécier Julia parcontre.»

«En même temps t'as vu comment elle lui a parlé je le comprend. Qui demande à un mec si il peut être son meilleur ami gay?»

«J'avoue qu'elle a abusé. J'irais lui parler parce que j'ai pas envie qu'elle recommence.»

«Ouais. Ohhhhh ça te dit de faire une soirée?»

«Une soirée? Où?»

«Je sais pas, sur la plage, y'a personne en général.»

«Ouais okey!»

«Aaaahhhh super!» Elle sauta dans ses bras ce qui fit rire Blaine. Il la serra jusqu'à ce qu'il entende gueuler un peu plus loin.

«Euuuh tu peux lâcher mon mec steuplait ?!» Julia arriva et retira Taylor des bras de Blaine.

«Avant que t'arrive je faisais des câlins à mon meilleur ami tranquille et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher ok?» La blonde la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

«Ecoute, on peut pas dire que t'es mieux foutu que moi, loin de là. Mais t'es une fille donc une potentielle proie pour lui donc tu t'éloignes.»

Blaine les regarda, encore surpris de la réaction de Julia.

«Julia c'est bon c'est ma meilleure amie. Arrête tes crises de jalousie.» dit Blaine à la blonde.

«J'suis pas jalouse. Mais t'es à moi et a personne d'autre...» Elle se mordait la lèvre en le regardant. Blaine roula des yeux et recommenca à marcher.

«Le temps quon y est. Ce que tu as dit à Kurt, j'aimerais que t'évites.»

«Bah quoi il avait l'air tout gêné là on aurait dit il avait honte de son corps à se cacher avec ses bras comme ça.» Elle riait en marchant, elle été collée à Blaine. Il se dégagea un peu.

«Et alors? Et puis de quel droit tu pouvais juger qu'il était gay alors que tu le connaissais pas?»

«Atteeeeend mais t'as vu comment il t'as regardé? Le pauvre il perd son temps..» Elle souriait malicieusement. Taylor la regardait méchamment ce qui fit rire Blaine.

«Pourquoi tu ris bébé?»

«Pour rien.» Ils marchèrent jusque chez Blaine et entrèrent. Cooper était déjà là sur le canapé à regarder la télé. Blaine Taylor et Julia avancèrent vers lui.

«Hey Coop'. On voulait se retrouver ce soir sur la plage pour une petite soirée ça te dit de venir?» Cooper se leva rapidement.

«Toujours prêt pour les soirées moi!» Dit-il un grand sourire sur le visage.

«J'en était sûr!» Cooper était déjà entrain d'aller chercher ce qu'il fallait pour cette soirée dans la cuisine et foullait tout les placards.

«Eh tiens t'as qu'à aller demander aux deux nouveaux de venir!»

«Oui j'y ai pensé. Je vais aller les voir.» Blaine retira son bras de Julia qui était accrochée à lui.

«J'peux venir avec toi?» dit Julia en le suivant.

«Non. Préparez tout et j'arrive.» Elle soupira et alla aider Cooper avec Taylor.

Blaine sortit et marcha pour aller retrouver l'appartement de Kurt et de Finn. Il ne savais pas exactement où ils habitaient mais il allait bien finir par trouver. Il avança et vit Finn dehors entrain de manger ce qui semblait être...un énorme steak. Il y avait Kurt à côté avec son magasine qui mangeait une salade. Il arriva devant eux en souriant.

«Hey!» lança Blaine. Finn et Kurt levèrent la tête en même temps.

«Oh, salut Blaine!» dit Finn.

«Ca vous de venir à une soirée tout à l'heure sur la plage un peu plus loin?»

«Une soirée? Y'aura qui?» dit Kurt.

«Tout ceux que vous avez vu tout à l'heure» Blaine souria en regardant Kurt. Kurt n'aimait pas trop ce genre de soirées, surtout si c'était pour voir "Julia", mais si c'était pour passer un peu de temps avec Blaine alors pourquoi pas.

«Pour moi c'est bon je serais là!» Dit Finn en prenant une autre bouchée de son steak. Blaine regarda Kurt en attendant une réponse.

«Et toi Kurt..?»

«D'accord je viens.» Blaine lui fit un énorme sourire, il avait l'air vraiment heureux qu'ils viennent.

«Bonjour..?» Burt venait de sortir en ayant entendu quelqu'un parler avec Finn et Kurt. Kurt se retourna en ayant entendu la voix de son père.

«Oh, papa! Je te présente Blaine. Il..est en vacance ici.»

«Enchanté Blaine.» Il lui serra la main poliment.

«Y'a une soirée sur la plage après on peut y aller?»

«Bien-sûr que vous pouvez y aller, pas de problème. Mais rentrez pas trop tard!»

«Ouii! Merci!» Il se leva et l'enlaça doucement.

«On se rejoint à 21h00. Alors..à tout à l'heure.» dit Blaine en regardant Kurt.

«Okey, à tout à l'heure.» Kurt avait vraiment hâte d'y aller pour pouvoir parler un peu plus avec Blaine. Mais il espérait surtout que cette Julia ne reste pas accrochée à lui toute la soirée. Blaine partit le sourire au lèvres, retournant voir son frère, Taylor et Julia.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt était partit dans sa chambre pour aller se préparer.

* * *

Voilàààà, la soirée se fera dans le prochain chapitre. La chanson chantée par Blaine était Everytime de Britney Spears, qui avait été chantée par Marley dans la saison 4 ! J'ai trouvé que cette chanson irait bien avec la voix de Blaine *-* Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! J'ai toujours l'impression que mes chapitres sont trop courts pourtant je passe beaucoup de temps dessus. Laissez des reviews je les lirait avec plaisir! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Coucouu me revoilà ! :) Merci pour vos magnifiques reviews ça me motive vraiment ! Surtout que je suis pas très confiante étant donné que c'est la première fois que j'écris... Enfin, voici le chapitre 3 (avec pleins de Klaine), ce qui est en Italique c'est ce qui a pu se passer dans le passé, et en gras ce sont les messages. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kurt arriva dans sa chambre et s'empressa d'aller sur son téléphone pour appeler sa meilleure amie.

«Allo? »

«RACHEL! »

« Aaaah Kurt tu m'as explosé l'oreille ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Désolé. C'est juste que ta voix me manquais.» dit-il en riant un peu.

« Haw toi aussi Kurt ! Bon alors, comment ça se passe à Miami ? »

« Pour l'instant ça va super.. » dit-il d'un ton rêveur.

« Hmm, t'as l'air plus heureux que d'habitude toi. Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Rien à part que…j'ai rencontré un mec absolument magnifique avec des yeux à tomber parterre et son sourire je t'en parle même pas et oh putain il chante super bien il est génial et sinon il s'appelle Blaine et… » Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir qu'il entendit Rachel crier à l'autre bout du fil.

« Cette fois c'est toi qui m'a explosé l'oreille »

« Ah mais Kurt mais c'est génial ! Tente ta chance ! »

« Mais il est hétéro et il a une salope en guise de copine. Elle a osé dire que t'avais un nom de pimbêche ! »

« Tu lui a parlé de moi ? Comme c'est chou. Alors extermine là, et personne ne peut résister à Kurt Hummel. »

« Oh merci ça me touche. En tout cas ce soir y'a une fête et il nous a invité moi et Finn »

« C'est génial ! Et si y'a de l'alcool ça va avancer les choses. Euh, y'aura des filles à cette fête ? »

« Oui quelques unes… pourquoi ? »

« Surveille Finn veux-tu ? » Kurt explosa de rire. « Ben quoi ? »

« Finn ferait jamais une chose pareille. »

« C'est pas en Finn que j'ai pas confiance, mais ces filles je les connaît pas donc c'est en elles que j'ai pas confiance. »

« Elles sont adorables… »

« Ouais bah la futur ex copine de Blaine va essayer de tenter sa chance quand Blaine l'aura jeté j'en suis sûre. »

« Je la laisserais pas faire t'inquiète pas ! Bon je vais me préparer…»

« D'accord tu me raconte tout en détail surtout ! »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! » Il raccrocha et s'effondra sur son lit, un sourire idiot sur ses lèvres. Puis il tourna la tête et vit qu'il était déjà 20h15. Il se leva en vitesse et entra vite dans sa salle de bain.

« Calme toi Kurt ça va aller. » Dit-il pour lui en exagérant ses respirations en se regardant dans le miroir. Il avait tendance à vite stresser et encore plus si la raison était parce qu'il allait revoir Blaine.

Il respira un bon coup et commença à se coiffer, bien parfaitement comme d'habitude, après cinq bonne minutes à s'asperger de laque, il décida que c'était suffisant. Il sortit et entra dans son dressing pour choisir une tenue. Il ne fallait pas trop bien qu'il s'habille non plus parce que le sable allait tout lui bousiller. Il opta donc par un simple jean slim noir et un T-Shirt blanc et bleu.

« Kurt t'es prêt ? Tu…oh la vache. » Kurt arriva devant Finn dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

« T'es vachement bien habillé pour quelqu'un qui va sur la plage. »

« Hein ? Mais je suis habillé normalement.. »

« Pour Kurt Hummel oui, pas pour le reste du monde. »

« Tu m'énerves… » Kurt commença à repartir en haut.

«Eh tu vas où comme ça? »Il se dépêcher d'attraper le bras de Kurt.

« Ben je vais me changer ! »

« Mais non t'es bien comme ça Blaine va t'adorer aller. Et puis on a plus le temps. »

Kurt soupira en redescendant les marches et le suivit jusqu'à la sortie. Ils sortirent donc et marchèrent sur la plage. On voyait au loin une lumière assez vivante. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché complètement mais on pouvait voir que plus loin on avait allumé un feu sur le sable. Ils s'approchèrent et remarquèrent qu'ils étaient déjà tous là, sur le sable à côté du feu.

« Kurt ! Finn ! » Kurt sursauta quand Taylor lui sauta dans les bras ainsi que Julia qui se rajouta. Il serra Taylor, essayant d'éviter Julia. Il fut quand même surpris de ces accolades alors qu'ils ne les connaissaient que depuis le jour même. Les gens de Miami étaient définitivement différents de ceux de Lima…

«Oh, hey! »

« Il manquait plus que vous. La soirée peut commencer ! » Kurt sourit en lâchant Taylor.

« Kurt ! » Julia le prit dans ses bras aussi, il n'avait pas réussi à l'éviter cette fois. Il avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de faire comme les autres, aucune personnalité celle là. Il roula des yeux, tapota son dos légèrement en souriant hypocritement espérant qu'elle se retire vite.

Heureusement pour lui elle le lâcha et Kurt se dépêcha d'aller retrouver les autres. Il fut surpris d'une soudaine accolade. Il resta choqué sur place, ne pouvant pas bouger. Blaine venait de le serrer dans ses bras pour le saluer. Ils faisaient donc tous ça. Il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver et là il se trouvait dans ses bras. Il voyait aussi Julia plus loin les regarder d'un mauvais œil. Et Kurt se surpris à la défier du regard. Elle resta bouche ouverte sans rien dire. Tout ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais pour Kurt il avait eu l'impression que ça avait duré plusieurs minutes.

« Content que vous soyez là ! »

Ils s'avancèrent tous un peu plus. Kurt remarqua que de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool étaient présentes sur le sol avec des verres et même de la nourriture. Kurt s'approcha de Blaine doucement.

« C'est pour qui l'alcool.. ? »

« Ben pour nous. » Blaine lui souriait.

« Mais on n'est pas majeur.. »

« Non mais…c'est les vacances ! Profite un peu. »

« Mais mon père va.. »

« Et bien après tout le monde dort chez moi donc…venez aussi. Allez ce sera super ! » Kurt n'avait pas prévenu son père, mais tant pis il le ferait après.

« D'accord ! Oui ok. »

« Génial ! »

« Kurt mon chou tu viens ? » Julia arriva prêt d'eux. Kurt fut surpris, il se demandait si elle faisait exprès de l'énerver.

« Tu peux pas me lâcher deux minutes ? Je parle avec Blaine. »

« Ouais avec MON Blaine. » Elle croisait ses bras, un air mauvais sur son visage.

« Écoute moi bien, on est pas amis et on le sera jamais. Tu es le genre de filles que je déteste en général, sans vraie personnalité et totalement fausse. Je me demande encore comment t'as fais pour être avec un mec comme Blaine parce que il est totalement différent de toi mais ça c'est pas mes affaires. Donc pendant le mois qui va suivre tu vas juste m'ignorer, pas me parler, et me laisser parler avec qui j'ai envie de parler parce que j'ai horreur des filles dans ton genre et t'as pas à me dire ou à dire à Blaine ce qu'on a à faire. Compris ? »

Kurt lui débita ça en s'étant approché d'elle, l'air menaçant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais elle l'exaspérait tellement qu'il se devait de le faire. Il vit qu'elle était totalement choquée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, ainsi que Blaine. Et soudain Kurt s'en voulu, il n'avait pas le droit de péter un câble comme ça sur la petite amie de Blaine, il allait le détester maintenant…

Kurt regarda Blaine et il décida de quitter les lieux. Blaine le détestait c'était sûr, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il se retourna et commença à partir, les larmes aux yeux.

« Kurt ! » Blaine le rattrapa et le retourna.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Mais c'est rien…je t'en veux pas… » il vit que Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux et il le prit dans ses bras. Kurt se détendit en fermant les yeux.

« C'est juste que c'est sortit tout seul. Mais je n'avais aucun droit de dire qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec toi. » Blaine le serra un peu plus fort.

« Hey c'est rien c'est oublié t'inquiète pas pour ça…ne lui parle pas et tout se passera bien. »

« Désolé j'ai essayé mais je ne l'aime vraiment pas. »

« Oui je crois que aucuns de mes amis ne l'aimes. » Kurt le regarda, un air faussement désolé puis il rit. Blaine souria a son tour. « On y retourne ? »

Kurt hocha la tête et se retira des bras de Blaine à contre cœur. Il vit Finn avec Jake et Grant, et Julia toujours bouche ouverte, encore choquée de ce que Kurt lui avait dit. Kurt ria en la voyant toujours là.

Apparemment ils avaient tous commencés à boire, ayant tous un verre à la main. Ils étaient tous assis sur le sable autour du feu à parler ensemble. Kurt et Blaine arrivèrent et s'assirent prêt de Finn et Taylor qui parlaient.

« Tu veux boire quoi ? » Dit Blaine à Kurt.

« Je sais pas j'ai pas l'habitude de boire…je prendrais la même chose que toi. »

« Ok j'arrive alors ! » Il se leva et alla préparer leur verre un peu plus loin, prêt de là où était Julia avec Kitty. Kurt remarqua que Julia parlait à Blaine, elle le touchait un peu partout et elle défiait Kurt du regard, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

Blaine revint après avec deux verres, il en tendit un a Kurt en souriant. Kurt le prit donc et bu directement une gorgée, puis toussa.

« Oh la vache, c'est quoi ? »

« Vodka avec de l'orange, je t'ai mis beaucoup d'orange pourtant… »

Kurt reprit une gorgée, il espérait qu'il tenait l'alcool.

« ALLER ON MET DE LA MUSIQUE ! » cria Grant, puis il mit de la musique.

Tout le monde se leva et commença à danser, tout le monde riait ensemble. Kurt avait retrouvé Taylor, comme c'était une des filles avec qui il s'entendait le mieux ici.

* * *

Après avoir bu quelques verres en dansant avec Taylor il remarqua que Julia était entrain de se coller à Blaine en dansant contre lui. Kurt les regardait.

« Quelle salope. » Taylor explosa de rire à la remarque de Kurt, il avait l'impression que l'alcool la faisait rire doublement plus.

« Il serait temps que tu le remarque ! » Kurt bouillonna de l'intérieur en les regardant mais essayait de rester discret.

« Je sais que tu le kiffe, alors vas-y. » elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Allez vas-y. » Kurt finit son verre cul sec et s'approcha de Blaine et de Julia. Blaine fit un grand sourire à Kurt en le voyant arriver, se retirant un peu de Julia.

« Kurt ! Hey, oh putain t'as conscience que tu marches plus droit ? »

« Hein ? N'importe quoi… » Blaine attrapa Kurt par la taille pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

« Viens on va un peu plus loin… » Il prit Kurt par la main, laissant Julia qui d'ailleurs avait l'air de faire la gueule.

« Tu veux que je dise aux autres qu'on rentre tous chez moi ? »

« Non, laisses les… »

Kurt avait la tête qui tournait, pourtant il n'avait bu que deux verres…ou trois. Blaine avait bu autant que Kurt mais il supportait beaucoup mieux l'alcool. Blaine voyait très bien que Kurt n'avait pas l'air bien et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse comme ça dans la soirée.

« Beh vous allez où ? » Dit Taylor en arrivant vers eux.

« On rentre nous. Venez quand vous voulez je laisse la porte ouverte. »

« Okeeeeeeey ! » Et elle était déjà repartie danser avec les autres.

« Je suis désolé si je te gâche ta soirée.. »

« Tu gâches rien du tout. Hey, Kurt ? Tu pleures ? » Kurt renifla.

« Désolé, c'est l'alcool. »

« T'es adorable… » Il riait légèrement et essuya les larmes sur les joues de Kurt. « Allez viens… »

Il lui prit la main pour marcher jusque chez Blaine. En entrant, Kurt remarqua qu'il y avait des matelas partout sur le sol dans le salon et pleins de couettes et d'oreillers.

« Bon je pense qu'ils seront pas là avant un certain temps vu comment ils sont partis. »

« Heeey beh qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » Cooper venait de descendre de l'étage avec des verres dans les mains.

« On est rentrés. »

« Oh déjà. Moi j'y vais tout juste là…voir Taylor » Dit-il en riant.

« Pas touche à ma meilleure amie toi. »

« Ah je plaisante ! Bon allez pas de bêtises. » Il sortit de l'appartement et Blaine roula des yeux. Kurt était assis sur un matelas, tenant ses jambes, il le trouvait juste adorable comme ça.

« J'avais vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi. » Dit Kurt et Blaine ria, c'était l'alcool qui parlait pour lui mais il savait que ce que disait Kurt était vrai.

« Et bien c'est le cas là ! »

« Oui mais tu aurais sûrement préféré resté avec Julia… » Blaine s'assit à côté de Kurt, mit une main sur son genoux qui était prêt du visage de Kurt.

« Non Kurt y'a aucun problèmes. Parle plus d'elle, j'ai même pas envie de parler d'elle, ok ? »

« Ouais, moi non plus. » Blaine lui sourit.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non ça va merci… » Kurt se coucha sur le matelas et Blaine le regarda. « J'ai hâte que tu la largues comme une merde. » C'était encore l'alcool qui parlait à sa place, il ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'il disait. Blaine ria a sa remarque.

« Ouais, moi aussi. » Kurt venait soudainement de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit à Blaine, il venait aussi de se rendre compte de la réponse de Blaine plutôt surprenante, il se releva en le regardant.

« Quoi ? »

« Non mais t'as raison, je la supporte plus. Elle a totalement changé par rapport au début que je la connaissais et de toute façon elle a du déjà me tromper à droite à gauche... »

« Je suis désolé… »

« Faut pas ! » Il souriait à Kurt. « Allez allonge toi… » Kurt s'allongea donc sur le matelas et mit une couverture au dessus de lui.

« Est-ce que tu peux juste…rester ici, prêt de moi ? »

« Bien-sûr. » Il s'allongea prêt de Kurt et resta proche de lui sur le côté en le regardant.

Kurt avait juste besoin d'une étreinte. Apparemment quand Kurt buvait, il était très câlin mais aussi très émotif. Il se colla à Blaine, espérant qu'il ne le rejette pas. A sa surprise, il se laissa faire et mit un bras autour de sa taille. Kurt se sentait bien, malgré l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, la présence de Blaine l'apaisait. Et il s'endormit comme ça, dans ses bras.

* * *

Blaine ressentit une pression autour de son torse, quelque chose de chaud et qui bougeait autour de lui. Il sentait aussi que quelque chose lui chatouillait le cou. Pour voir ce que s'était il ouvrit simplement les yeux. C'était Kurt. Il était là, toujours endormi, le sourire marqué sur ses lèvres, encore accroché à Blaine. Blaine sourit en se défaisant un peu puis tournis la tête. Tout le monde était là entrain de dormir, il ne les avait même pas entendus rentrer.

_Taylor venait de rentrer avec Grant, les autres marchaient derrières eux. Taylor poussa la porte d'entrée et entra doucement dans l'appartement de Blaine, elle vit Kurt endormi contre Blaine parterre sur un matelas. Grant arriva derrière en souriant._

_« Haaan ils sont trop mignons ! » Cria un peu Taylor._

_« Chuuut ! Tu vas les réveiller idiote. » Dit Grant en chuchotant._

_« Mais regaaaaarde ! » Elle parlait maintenant sous le même ton que Grant._

_« J'ai vu ! » Il l'amena sur un matelas un peu plus loin de Kurt et Blaine, qui eux, dormaient toujours._

_« Euh c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Dit Julia en entrant avec les autres._

_« CHUT PUTAIN ! » Chuchota fortement Grant et Taylor riait en voyant la tête de Julia._

_« Non mais c'est mort là c'est avec moi qu'il dort. Il m'a déjà lâché toute la soirée. »_

_« Ouais et bientôt pour toujours. » Dit Taylor en baillant._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Bon aller ferme là et va dormir. » Dit Grant, les autres étaient déjà tous couchés et elle, était toujours plantée devant Kurt et Blaine. Elle soupira et alla s'allonger sur un matelas, les guettant de loin._

_« Demain je vais l'exploser lui là, t'as vu comment il est accroché à Blaine? Je te jure que...» _

_«Si tu continu je te jure que je vais me lever et t'éjecté par cette fenêtre. J'ai mal a la tête de ta faute avec ta voix insuportable.» dit Taylor en se massant le crâne._

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'allongea, elle s'en foutait que personne ne l'aimait, elle voulait juste garder son Blaine. En fait c'était surtout parce qu'il était canon et que comme elle était issue d'une famille de bourge elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre avec un garçon fauché et totalement laid. Heureusement avec Blaine, elle avait trouvé ce qu'il fallait, enfin à peu prêt. _

Blaine continua à regarder autour de lui, Julia était à l'opposé d'eux, il se demandait si elle avait piqué une crise ou si elle était trop bourré pour s'être rendue compte de quoi que ce soit.

Kurt qui était toujours accroché à lui commença à bouger, Blaine le regarda en souriant. Kurt ouvra un œil puis l'autre et s'assit d'un coup, hyper gêné.

« Bonjour. » Dit Blaine en souriant.

« J'ai dormis avec toi dans tes bras ? » Kurt regarda autour de lui, il vit Finn à côté d'eux et les autres éparpillés un peu partout.

« Oui… »

« Oh, désolé…putain. J'ai mal à la tête. » Il mit sa tête entre ses mains essayant de se réveiller.

« T'excuse pas Kurt. Et puis c'est toi qui m'avais demandé » Blaine lui souriait continuellement, Kurt allait finir par rougir s'il continuait.

« J'ai fais quoi ? Ok je me souviens de rien. »

« Viens. » Blaine lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Kurt prit son téléphone avant de le suivre. Blaine donna un verre d'eau à Kurt ainsi qu'une aspirine. Kurt le remercia et prit le médicament et faillit s'étouffer avec son eau quand il vit qu'il avait une vingtaine d'appels manqués de son père et de Carole.

« Eh merde. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'avais oublié de prévenir mon père que moi et Finn on restait ici cette nuit. »

«Oh. »

« Je vais y aller… »

Blaine se leva en même temps que Kurt pour le suivre dans le salon.

« Eh attend!» Kurt se retourna et regarda Blaine. « On se voit tout à l'heure ? »

« Ca dépend si mon père m'a tué ou pas. » Blaine ria un peu. Kurt secoua l'épaule de Finn pour le réveiller.

«Hmm ...»

« Finn il faut qu'on rentre. » Finn ouvrit un œil et regarda Kurt et s'étira.

« J'ai oublié de dire à mon père qu'on dormait là. »

« Merde. » Finn se leva en vitesse. Tous les autres étaient entrain de se réveiller, se demandant ce qu'il était entrain de se passer. Kurt et Finn se dépêchèrent de sortir de l'appartement pour retourner au leur.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« 9h00 passé… » Dit Kurt en regardant son portable.

« Tu crois qu'on va se faire tuer ? »

« Probablement. »

Ils arrivèrent et entrèrent discrètement, se demandant s'ils étaient déjà levés ou non.

«KURT! FINN! »

« Et merde. » Burt arriva devant eux. « Non mais vous auriez pu nous prévenir on était inquiet ! Vous étiez où ? »

« C'est Blaine il avait invité tout le monde à dormir chez lui j'ai juste oublié de te prévenir. »

« Et bien la prochaine fois n'oublie pas. »

« Désolé...»

« Bon ça ira pour cette fois, mais ne recommencez surtout pas ça. » dit Burt d'un ton strict.

« Oui Papa. » Kurt lui sourit, pensant qu'il allait s'énerver beaucoup plus, mais à sa grande surprise ce ne fut pas le cas, surement parce que Finn et Kurt étaient pratiquement des adultes, et qu'ils étaient maîtres de leurs vies dorénavant.

* * *

« QUOI ? »

«Calmes toi Julia ...»

Après que tout le monde soit partit en fin de matinée, Blaine était monté dans sa chambre avec Julia. Elle avait bien-sûr cru que c'était pour coucher avec lui mais c'était en fait tout le contraire. Elle se trouvait là devant lui, toujours sa tête choquée et menaçante.

« Personne n'a le droit de me larguer ! Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de l'autre gay… »

« Ne parle pas de Kurt comme ça. »

« J'en parles comme je veux ! Ce mec est un allumeur c'est tout et il a réussi à t'avoir ! »

« Mais il n'a rien à voir là dedans arrête de délirer ! » Blaine reçu la main de Julia sur sa joue, elle venait de lui mettre claque. Blaine resta choqué en la regardant.

« Oh..bébé je suis désolé excuse moi.. » Elle s'approcha de lui pour essayer de prendre le visage de Blaine entre ses mains.

« Dégage. » Elle le regarda, planté devant lui. Elle réajusta sa queue de cheval, un air supérieur sur le visage. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, se retourna quelque seconde en regardant Blaine qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, regardant dans le vide.

« Tu le regrettas. » Après ces mots, Julia le laissa là, elle dévala les escaliers avant de partir en claquant la porte.

**De Blaine :**

**Hey, tu es toujours en vie ? :)**

**De Kurt:**

**Blaine ? Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?**

**De Blaine :**

**C'est Finn qui me l'a donné hier soir :) Bon à ce que je vois tu es vivant.**

**De Kurt:**

**Han. Ouais, mon père a presque rien dit en fait.**

**De Blaine :**

**Kuuuuuuuuuurt?**

**De Kurt:**

**Blaaaaaaine?**

**De Blaine :**

**On se voit aujourd'hui ?**

**De Kurt:**

**Oui, on à qu'à se retrouver à la plage dans une heure.**

**De Blaine :**

**Juste nous deux ?**

**De Kurt:**

**Juste nous deux :)**

**De Blaine:**

**Super, moi je suis déjà sur la plage je t'attends...**

**De Kurt:**

**Déjà?**

**De Blaine:**

**Oui je m'ennuyais...viens vite!**

**De Kurt:**

**Je me dépêche :)**

Kurt laissa tomber son téléphone sur son lit le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec Blaine, jamais il ne s'en plaindrait. Il avait vraiment l'impression que Blaine l'appréciait et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Blaine était quelqu'un de génial, il ne lui trouvait aucun défauts. A part peut-être sa copine...Quelle aille au diable. Comment était-ce possible qu'une fille comme ça puisse exister ? Et encore pire, puisse être avec Blaine. Il espérait vraiment que Blaine se tienne à ce qu'il avait dit, rien ne serait plus jouissif que de voir la tête décomposée de Julia venant de se faire larguer. Même s'il ne savait pas où elle irait vivre, étant donné qu'elle était venu avec Blaine. Oh et puis de toute façon, il s'en foutait totalement. Quelle dorme dehors ou sous un pont, c'était pas son soucis.

Il se lava et alla se préparer, ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien du fait de ne pas s'en être occupé depuis la veille. Il prit une bonne demie heure à les faire tenir parfaitement bien. Oh putain. Il espérait que Blaine ne voulait pas aller dans l'eau, il allait encore tout bousiller ses cheveux. Mais bon, Blaine n'était pas Finn, il n'allait pas le forcer. Kurt sorti de la salle de bain et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse.

« Eh tu vas où comme ça?» Burt leva les yeux de son magazine en regardant Kurt sur le point de sortir.

« Je...à la plage.»

« Avec ce Blaine?»

«Oui.»

« Bien.» Kurt fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas si il disait ça parce qu'il appréciait Blaine ou non.

«Oh, eh attend Kurt!» Kurt se retourna, pressé de partir.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

«Tiens.» Burt lui donne une boîte entre les mains, refermant la main entre les siennes. Kurt fit les gros yeux en comprenant ce que s'était, il ouvra la main et resta choqué.

« Papa!»

« Je veux toujours que tu en ai sur toi. On sait jamais si..avec ce Blaine ça va plus loin.»

Kurt posa la boîte de préservatifs sur la table, toujours choqué de ce que venait de lui donner son père. Il croyait vraiment qu'il allait coucher avec Blaine? Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours, même s'il l'appréciait énormément, son père était assez préventif.

«Euh, papa. C'est...un ami.»

« Ouais ouais me la fait pas à moi.» Burt tapa sur l'épaule de son fils avant de s'asseoir. «Garde les.»

« J'y crois pas...» Kurt était affreusement gêné, il ne parlait jamais de sexualité, et encore moins avec son père. Il prit la boîte entre ses mains et se dépêcha de monter pour la mettre dans sa chambre. Il soupira en redescendant et regarda son père qui l'observait, Kurt rougissait encore de l'imprévu de cette situation.

« C'est bon je peux y aller cette fois?»

«Oui.» Il sortit donc et se dépêcha de longer la plage pour retrouver Blaine. Il était là, plus beau que jamais, courant vers Kurt.

Puis Blaine lui sauta dans les bras, et Kurt tomba à la renverse sur le sable, avec Blaine au dessus de lui.

« Salut à toi aussi.» dit Kurt en riant.

« Oh merde Kurt excuse moi je voulais pas te faire tomber!»

Il se releva et prit ses deux mains pour lever Kurt. Kurt prit ses mains et une fois levé, il retira le sable présent sur lui.

« C'est pas grave. Du tout. » Grave ? Que Blaine lui tombe dessus, jamais ce ne serait grave, au contraire.

Ils marchèrent le long de la plage et s'installèrent un peu plus loin où il n'y avait personne.

« C'est vraiment beau ici...ça doit être super pour toi de venir chaque été. »

« C'est super, je me sens vraiment bien ici. Et les gens sont géniaux... »

« J'ai parler un peu avec Grant mais surtout Taylor, et j'avoue qu'ils sont géniaux ! »

Blaine lui souria et ils s'assirent tout les deux sur une serviette qu'ils partagageaient.

« Hmm...dit moi Kurt, ça te ferais plaisir si je te disais que j'avais rompu avec Julia? » Il le regarda puis continua « De toute façon ça va faire plaisir à tout le monde, je l'ai dit a Taylor et et elle a sauté de joie. » Blaine ria un peu.

Kurt le regarda, surpris, mais très heureux de cette nouvelle. « T'as fais le bon choix...elle va aller où du coup ? »

« Je sais pas, à l'hôtel je suppose. Mais partout sauf chez moi. »

« Hmm...c'est le mieux je pense. »

« Vous m'avez fais ouvert les yeux, je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai emmené ici. Elle n'a fais que critiquer et cracher son venin sur mes amis. »

« Elle ne sait faire que ça je crois. »

« Assez parlé d'elle, on est là pour passer du temps ensemble. » Blaine lui souria et se leva.

« Tu viens ? »

« Où ? »

« Dans l'eau ? » Bon en fait, Blaine était peut-être comme Finn en fait.

« Mais mes cheveux... »

« Ils survivront si tu met pas la tête dans l'eau non ? » Blaine tendit sa main à Kurt pour le relever et il l'attrapa en souriant.

« Pas longtemps. »

« Ouiiii ! » Ils entrèrent tout les deux, Blaine plus vite que Kurt. Kurt se crispa en entrant, les bras autour de son ventre. Blaine le regarda faire, il se demandait ce que Kurt avait bien à cacher, il avait surtout l'air d'avoir peu confiance en lui. Il espérait pouvoir réussir à l'aider.

« Elle est froide Blaine. »

« Mais Kuuuurt c'est dans ta tête. »

Blaine arriva vers lui et le souleva pour mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille et entra dans l'eau avec lui. Kurt le regarda faire, surpris, il était maintenant accroché à lui, ses mains derrière sa nuque. Blaine était brûlant, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il avait fait ça, pour plus qu'il ne sente le froid. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne autour sinon il se serait senti affreusement gêné d'être là, le torse contre celui de Blaine dans l'eau. Mon dieu, il avait son visage juste en face de lui.

Il sentit que Blaine venait d'entrer presque la totalité de leur corps dans l'eau, Kurt ne l'avait même pas senti. Il était juste hypnotisé par les mains de Blaine le tenant par la taille, par ses propres jambes autour des hanches de Blaine, par ses yeux dorés le regardant, ses lèvres dangereusement proches des siennes...

« Kurt ? »

« Hein ? »

Blaine ria en regardant ses yeux bleus azur, il était tellement adorable. Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il n'avait jamais trouvé un garçon adorable, ou attirant. Il n'avait jamais tenu un garçon comme ça dans ses bras, si proche de lui, mais là c'était plus fort que lui. Kurt l'intriguait tellement, il avait envie de découvrir tout ses petits secrets. Rien que le premier jour dans l'avion, il l'avait trouvé adorable, tout perdu et gêné, et maintenant c'était de pire en pire.

Il regarda ses yeux perdus et ses joues rougissantes, Kurt baissa la tête en voyant le regard de Blaine posé sur lui. Blaine releva le menton de Kurt avec sa main et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kurt hoqueta contre ses lèvres, il ne s'attendait pas du tout au geste de Blaine. Pourtant un million d'étoiles éclatèrent quand ce simple geste commença. Il prolongea un peu plus profondément en passant sa main sur la joue de Blaine, profitant de ses lèvres sucrés.

Blaine resserra ses mains sur les reins de Kurt pour ne pas qu'il tombe, il se sentait tellement bien, contre lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes, bougeant au rythmes des vagues. Quand il sentit soudain Kurt ouvrir un peu plus la bouche pour inviter sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Blaine lui offrit l'accès et rencontra la langue de Kurt avec la sienne, prolongeant encore leur baisé pendant quelques minutes.

Puis ils se retirèrent, à bout de souffle. Blaine regarda Kurt qui se mordait la lèvre, les joues rosées. Blaine lui souria en caressant doucement son dos et Kurt le serra dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou. Tout leurs gestes étaient tellement naturels, mais aussi nouveaux pour eux. Même s'ils ne s'en lasseraient jamais, ça c'était sûr.

* * *

J'avoue je suis sadique de couper là! Mouahaha. Désolé pour la longueur du chapitre...mais j'ai eu les épreuves de bac et tout :/ C'es bientôt les vacances donc ça ira mieux. Laissez une review ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeey ! Voici le chapitre 4 dont je suis plutôt fière x) On apprend des choses sur le passé de Kurt et l'histoire avance. Sinon j'avais prévenu que c'était un rated M donc vous étonnez pas mouahahaha ;)

* * *

Kurt se retira de la taille de Blaine, toujours un peu gêné de la situation. Ce garçon qu'il connaissait depuis si peu de temps, venait de l'embrasser. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé, et ça avait été magique. Mais soudain il se sentit coupable, il allait encore devoir se battre avec Julia. Blaine venait quand même de la tromper, enfin si on pouvait dire ça, avec un mec en plus.

Kurt restait pensif, il essayait de se remettre de ce qu'il venait d'arriver et commençait à penser aux conséquences, cette fille allait leur rendre la vie dure, ça c'était clair. En tout cas elle n'avait pas l'air homophobe c'était déjà ça, mais il était sûr qu'elle était capable de tout, pour se venger.

Blaine regarda Kurt, il s'était éloigné de lui depuis le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Il se demandait si Kurt venait de regretter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était impossible, Blaine avait bien remarqué que Kurt s'intéressait à lui. Il était toujours tellement vulnérable et timide face à lui. Et même si Blaine s'était surprit à faire une chose qu'il pensait impossible jusqu'à ce jour, il l'avait fait. Il n'avait pas réfléchit, il avait juste eu cette envie sur dimensionnée et s'était laissé aller, et avait embrassé Kurt.

Mais là, Kurt était là, passant sa main sur le dessus de l'eau, réfléchissant. Mais surtout, loin de lui. Le plus loin qu'il n'avait pu l'être. Après l'impression d'avoir passé une éternité à réfléchir, il se lança, il devait le faire.

« Kurt ? » Kurt releva la tête, il s'était attendu à cela, il fallait qu'ils parlent de ce qu'il venait de ce passé.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Kurt soupira un peu, il resta à une distance respectable de lui et se lança.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Je veux dire, tu es avec Julia, une fille Blaine. J'ai pas envie d'être une expérience pour toi, je veux pas juste être un coup. »

« Kurt, ne pense surtout pas ça. Tu ne seras jamais qu'un coup ou une expérience ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste...je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais vraiment envie. Et je pense que Julia s'en est aperçue, je ne suis plus avec elle. »

« Tu n'es plus avec elle ? »

« Non…Putain, je l'ai largué et… j'ai fais vraiment ça méchamment et lâchement. Et maintenant je me rends compte que je suis totalement perdu. On n'aurait pas du faire ça…»

Kurt le regarda bouche bée, il avait offert son premier baiser à ce garçon et...il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Kurt n'était qu'une expérience pour lui, il était comme les autres. Et maintenant Blaine regrettait d'avoir larguer Julia ? Il avait juste envie de vomir.

« Reviens me voir quand t'auras les idées claires alors. » Il commença à sortir de l'eau, furieux pour regagner la plage. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu pour ses vacances de toute façon. Mais Finn et son éternelle bonne humeur l'avait décidé à sortir. Surtout pour voir Blaine…il avait voulu changer ses plans, pour lui, pour le voir.

Mais là il n'y avait plus aucune raison, il se sentait déjà tellement vide à l'intérieur de lui, et là s'était encore pire. Il marchait sur la plage, n'ayant même pas senti les larmes couler sur ses joues. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pourrait être avec un garçon comme Blaine ? Il était beau, populaire, tellement de qualités…Il ne pouvait être qu'hétéro. Et Kurt ne mériterait jamais un garçon comme lui.

Blaine était toujours dans l'eau, il venait de voir Kurt partir et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait aimé l'embrasser, mais en dehors de Kurt, il n'avait jamais été attiré par un garçon. Mais depuis que Kurt était entré dans sa vie, toute les filles lui semblait fade et sans intérêt. Il ne voyait que des filles à la plastique parfaite mais n'ayant aucun brin d'intelligence ou d'originalité.

Avec Kurt c'était différent, en à peine quelques jours qu'il le connaissait, il avait retourné tout son monde. Mais il ne pouvait pas, Blaine Anderson était toujours sorti avec des filles, depuis déjà plusieurs années. Il n'avait rien contre les gays mais jamais il n'aurait pensé en être un lui-même.

Il sortit de l'eau et vit Kurt au loin presque courir pour rentrer chez lui. Blaine s'en voulait, il venait de l'embrasser pour en suite lui dire qu'il regrettait ? Non, il ne regrettait pas, pas le moins du monde. Mais c'était impossible pour lui, il était sûr que sa mère n'était pas trop pour _ça_. Que son fils soit gay allait être une honte pour elle, il en était sûr.

Kurt regagna son appartement. Heureusement pour lui, il était vide. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient tous parti, mais à vrai dire il s'en foutait. Il voulait juste s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne plus en sortir.

Kurt s'allongea sur son lit et continua de pleurer. Il se sentait tellement mal, il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Enfin si, mais il ne connaissait que depuis si peu de temps, ça ne pouvait pas le toucher à ce point, si ?

Depuis un certain temps il s'était senti mal, il se sentait totalement différent de ce qu'il avait pu être avant. Il savait depuis quand exactement, c'était depuis le jour où il s'était réveillé dans cet hôpital. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal que ce jour là. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé, physiquement il allait bien, mais mentalement c'était différent.

Pourtant en la présence de Blaine, il avait réussi à se sentir mieux, le poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur s'était fait moins lourd. Mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il s'était senti encore plus mal qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il le détestait, il voulait juste rester seul.

* * *

Burt, Carole et Finn étaient rentrés. Ils avaient directement entendus Kurt pleurer en haut dans sa chambre. Burt avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de faire ouvrir la porte à Kurt, mais celui-ci n'avait pas répondu.

Burt se sentait tellement mal, il pensait que c'était fini, de voir son fils enfermé, pleurant dans sa chambre. Mais il fallait du temps à Kurt, c'était pour son bien, il ne voulait en aucun cas le brusquer.

Le jour où il avait vu Kurt dans cette chambre d'hôpital, il s'était promis de faire tout pour aider son fils à aller mieux. Il avait écouté les médecins et avait accepté de ne pas trop brusquer Kurt, et il avait demandé à Carole et Finn de faire la même chose.

Après de nombreux essais, Carole se décida à y aller. Elle se disait qu'une présence féminine ferait du bien à Kurt. Alors elle prit un double des clés et la tourna dans la serrure de la porte de Kurt. Elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait sûrement pas, mais c'était infernal pour elle qu'il soit si mal.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, son cœur se brisa à la vue. Kurt était sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, un oreiller contre son torse qu'il serrait fermement. Il tremblait de tout son corps et murmurait des choses incompréhensibles. Carole se demanda si Kurt était endormit ou non.

Elle referma la porte doucement derrière elle et s'approcha du lit de Kurt. Elle l'observa de longues minutes, Kurt tremblait toujours et serrait son oreiller contre lui, de longues larmes coulant sur ses joues. Carole se décida à s'approcher de lui et elle s'asseya sur le lit de Kurt. Elle commençait à caresser ses cheveux doucement.

Elle en était sûre maintenant, Kurt dormait. Elle avait aussi l'impression qu'il était entrain de rêver. Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter et de murmurer des choses. Carole caressa le front de Kurt et ses joues, il était totalement en sueur et le visage baigné de larmes. Cela lui était déjà arrivé des tonnes de fois à Lima, mais ici c'était la première fois.

Elle continua de caresser son visage en souriant, elle s'était promis de faire tout pour que Kurt se sente bien, même s'il ne fallait pas le brusquer, c'était vraiment dur pour elle.

Elle sentit Kurt gigoter plus fortement, des larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur ses joues et il commençait à gémir, comme si on lui faisait mal. Carole le serra contre elle pour qu'il se détende mais à ce geste Kurt se réveilla. Il cria et s'éloigna jusqu'au bout du lit. Il respirait fortement, son visage était toujours baigné de larmes et il regardait Carole, les yeux ronds et effrayés.

Et Carole compris, Kurt était entrain de faire une crise d'angoisse, elle voyait qu'il avait du mal à respirer et était toujours là à la regarder.

« Kurt calmes toi, c'est moi, c'est Carole. Je suis là. » Elle s'approcha doucement de Kurt pour essayer de le rassurer.

« Ca…Carole ? »

« Oui mon chéri, allonge toi. » Kurt tremblait toujours mais sa respiration était redevenue plus régulière. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passé mais il l'écouta. Il s'allongea sur son lit et sentit Carole derrière elle caresser ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

Après de longues minutes il cessa de trembler et respira normalement, Carole comprit qu'il venait de se rendormir. Elle se leva de son lit et sortit doucement de la chambre. Burt était devant, il l'attendait et quand elle referma la porte, elle vit son mari qui cherchait à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Il s'est rendormit. Il a fait une crise d'angoisse…comme avant. »

« Ca faisait longtemps pourtant… »

« Oui mais tu sais il suffit d'une contrariété assez forte, et il peut replonger. »

« J'espère qu'un jour il se rappellera de ce qu'il lui ait arrivé, parce que là j'en peux plus de ne rien savoir. »

Carole s'approcha de lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

« Je sais mon chéri, mais il n'y a que lui qui peut s'en souvenir et nous donner des réponses alors il faut lui laisser le temps. »

« Ca fait des mois… »

« Je sais…Il faut le temps qu'il faut. »

Après un certain temps à avoir veillé que Kurt aille bien, ils descendirent tous en bas et essayèrent de s'occuper pour ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Carole commençait à préparer le dîner quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer. Elle s'essuya les mains et se décida à aller voir. Elle sortit de la cuisine et traversa le salon où son fils et son mari regardaient un match à la télévision. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il lui sourit quand elle ouvrit la porte, et lui sourit en retour en laissant la porte ouverte.

« Bonjour ? »

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Blaine. Un ami a Finn et Kurt… » Oh, Blaine, ce Blaine. Carole entendait ce nom de partout depuis le début des vacances. C'était donc lui…

« Oh, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. » Elle lui fit un sourire en coin et le vit baisser la tête. « Tu veux parler à Finn ou…Kurt ? »

« Je…En fait il s'est passé un truc avec Kurt et j'aimerais le voir pour m'excuser. » Carole haussa les sourcils et referma la porte derrière elle quand elle entendit Burt et Finn hurler sur la télé.

Elle comprit soudainement pourquoi Kurt avait recommencé ses crises. Il avait tellement l'air d'apprécier ce Blaine. Et en une fraction de seconde il avait retrouvé ce garçon froid et distant, aussi mal qu'il ne l'était avant.

« Et tu as fais quoi exactement ? Ne joue pas avec Kurt, c'est un garçon vraiment fragile. »

« Je… Non, je veux juste lui parler. »

« Ecoute je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais à ce que j'ai vu ça lui à fait du mal. Bon reste ici, je vais aller le voir s'il accepte de te voir. »

Blaine hocha la tête et l'attendait prêt de la porte. Carole entra à nouveau dans la maison et monta directement les escaliers.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre de Kurt, il était toujours sur son lit, profondément endormi. Elle sourit en voyant son visage qui s'était adouci, au moins il avait l'ait d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure. Elle s'asseya à côté de lui et caressa doucement son visage pour le réveiller.

« Kurt… » Elle le vit sursauter et se reculer d'un coup contre le dos de son lit.

« Oh, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. »

« Non je…ça va. »

« Il y a quelqu'un à la porte pour toi… »

« Qui ? »

« Blaine… »

« Je veux pas le voir… » Il se rallongea dos à Carole.

« Tu es sûr ? » Kurt acquiesça, il ne savait pas si Carole l'avait vu mais c'était suffisant, il n'avait pas envie de parler, à personne.

« Kurt, tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Non… »

Elle soupira, se rapprocha et se mit face à Kurt, elle remarqua le visage fatigué et cerné de Kurt.

« Kurt, tu te souviens ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? »

« Vaguement… »

« Est-ce que tu as fais un cauchemar ? »

« Je sais pas je me souviens pas… »

C'était vrai, il en avait marre de ne jamais rien se rappeler. Même s'il savait qu'il le devait, s'il faisait des crises ce n'était pas pour rien. S'il avait des cicatrices ce n'était pas pour rien non plus. Mais personne ne savait pourquoi, et lui non plus, c'était le trou noir, il se sentait tellement mal de ne rien savoir.

Carole évitait de lui parler de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire de toute façon.

A la réponse de Kurt, Carole soupira un peu mais comprit, ce n'était pas encore le moment pour Kurt. Elle le regarda et se força à sourire comme elle le pouvait.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? Je suis entrain de préparer le dîner. »

« Non… »

« Kurt… descend un peu alors. »

« Non. »

Elle ne répondit rien, se leva doucement et décida de le laisser un peu tranquille. Il descendrait quand il en aurait envie. Elle sortit de la chambre de Kurt et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle ne devait pas le brusquer, elle le savait. Kurt avait toujours été du genre à tout garder pour lui, ce qui n'était pas quelque chose à faire. Elle avait espérer qu'avec ce Blaine, tout change, mais apparemment il n'avait pas l'air du même avis.

Elle redescendit les marches et retrouva Blaine à l'extérieur.

« Je suis désolé mais il ne veut pas te voir pour le moment. »

« D'accord…dîtes lui que je serais là quand il acceptera de me parler. »

« Bien-sûr. Ecoute Blaine, je sais que vous vous connaissez peu mais j'ai vu à quel point tu comptais pour lui donc s'il te plaît ne lui fait pas de mal. »

« J'en ai aucune intention. »

« Bien. J'espère bien. » Elle lui sourit poliment avant de refermer la porte. Blaine se sentait terriblement mal. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait aucune intention de faire du mal à Kurt. Il était son…ami. Mais il ne devait pas être trop proche de lui, sinon cela mènerait toujours au même point, il le savait, même s'il refusait de l'accepter.

Quand Kurt se redressa sur son lit, il vit que son téléphone vibrait, il venait de recevoir un message. Il prit son téléphone en main et remarqua une dizaine de messages et d'appels manqués de Rachel. Il avait oublié. Elle voulait tout savoir de la fête qu'il avait passé avec Blaine. Mais si il lui racontait ça, il devait aussi lui dire qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, et il n'en avait aucune envie. D'accord c'était sa meilleure amie, mais c'était pareil pour toute personnes, il n'avait pas envie de leur parler.

Il reposa son téléphone, se rallongea sur son lit et s'endormit directement.

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas à cause d'une crise ou d'un cauchemar, mais d'un bruit à l'extérieur, quelque chose frappait à sa fenêtre. Il se demandait si c'était parce qu'il pleuvait et que les gouttes frappaient contre le carreau. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être aussi bruyant. Il se leva pour ouvrir son rideau puis sa fenêtre.

« AH ! » A peine une seconde après, il s'était prit un caillou dans l'œil. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il pleuvait des cailloux ? Non impossible.

« Oh mon dieu Kurt je suis désolé ! » Kurt sursauta en entendant la voix de Blaine en bas, qui avait des cailloux dans les mains.

« Non mais t'es malade ! Tu veux me rendre aveugle maintenant ? »

« Non…Kurt vieeeens ! »

« Où ? »

« Dans la mer… C'est mieux avec toi.»

« Blaine, tu as bu ou quoi ? »

« Un peu… »

Quand Kurt vit Blaine essayer d'escalader pour monter à l'étage, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

« Viens en face de la porte, j'arrive. »

Kurt referma la fenêtre et regarda à son réveil. Il était 2h32, Blaine venait-il réellement de le réveiller, complètement ivre à cette heure-ci alors qu'ils s'étaient engueulés ? Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Taylor ou Grant ? Apparemment non.

Kurt descendit les marches discrètement et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

« Kuuurt ! » Blaine arriva vers Kurt les bras grands ouverts marchant vers lui.

« Chut ! Attend… » Blaine arriva dans ses bras, tout son poids sur lui. Il devait vraiment avoir bu beaucoup, car Kurt était limite obligé de le porter.

« C'est beau ici.. » Kurt venait de faire rentrer Blaine à l'intérieur et il était déjà entrain de commenter tout les meubles qui passaient devant lui.

« Tais-toi Blaine. » Après une lutte acharnée, il réussit enfin à le traîner en haut, jusque dans sa chambre.

Blaine s'allongea sur le lit de Kurt et regarda le plafond en souriant bêtement puis il se redressa et regarda Kurt qui était toujours à l'entrée de la chambre.

« Viens… » dit Blaine en souriant.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi tu as bu comme ça ? »

« J'était en soirée et j'avais juste envie de te voir… J'aime pas quand t'es en colère contre moi. »

« J'ai toute les raisons pour ! » Blaine se leva comme il pouvait et vit la tristesse et la colère dans les yeux de Kurt. Il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

« Je sais… » Kurt fut surprit à ce geste mais ne le repoussa pas, il n'en avait même plus la force.

Blaine resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Kurt et mit sa tête sur son épaule en inspirant l'odeur de Kurt.

« Je croyais que tu étais perdu et tout ça. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi, dans mes bras ? »

Blaine releva la tête pour le regarder et plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Kurt. Rien qu'en un regard, Kurt était totalement sans voix et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens.

Il vit Blaine se rapprocher et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kurt ne protesta pas, il ferma les yeux et sentit directement le goût de l'alcool sur les lèvres de Blaine, c'était sucré et fruité, ça ne rendait ça que plus agréable.

D'un côté Kurt ne voulait pas, il y a encore à peine quelques heures il était là à se morfondre à cause de lui, et maintenant il le laissait l'embrasser ? Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher…

Blaine rapprocha son corps de celui de Kurt pour le presser contre le mur derrière eux. Le baiser était bien plus passionné que celui qu'ils avaient échangé la veille. Il sentit ensuite Blaine quitter les lèvres de Kurt et à ce geste Kurt ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

Il vit Blaine poser ses lèvres contre son cou et commencer à l'embrasser et Kurt se surpris à gémir doucement, il bascula sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus de place et attrapa les boucles de Blaine à l'arrière de sa tête.

En à peine quelques secondes il se retrouvait là avec Blaine accroché à lui, entrain de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être possible vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Bon sang, Blaine n'était-il pas censé être hétéro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, il ne le comprenait définitivement plus.

L'alcool dans le sang de Blaine l'avait poussé à assouvir ses désirs, étant sobre il n'aurait jamais été dans cette situation, même s'il en avait terriblement envie. Mais là l'envie était trop forte, il voulait Kurt pour lui, contre lui.

Blaine déposa ses mains sur la taille de Kurt et continua de déposer pleins de baiser sur toute la surface du cou de Kurt, léchant à quelques endroits.

« Blaine… »

Pour seule réponse, Blaine gémit contre le cou de Kurt ce qui envoya un long frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kurt.

Kurt n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, Blaine était contre lui, ses lèvres dans son cou. Et il sentait que son pantalon commençait à devenir étroit. Il ne pouvait quand même pas profiter de Blaine alors qu'il était sous l'influence de l'alcool, et s'il regrettait tout le lendemain ?

Kurt voulait le repousser pour ne pas avoir de problèmes après, mais là c'était juste impossible, il sentait la main de Blaine se glisser sous son t-shirt et là son cerveau n'était même plus en état de fonctionner.

En à peines quelques secondes, Kurt et Blaine étaient torses nus, Kurt n'avait même pas vu Blaine enlever leurs haut. Blaine recommença à l'embrasser au niveau du bas de son cou et se baissa pour descendre sur le torse de Kurt.

Rien qu'avec ça Kurt perdait totalement la tête. Il s'accrocha à l'étagère qui se trouvait à côté de lui et regarda Blaine qui avait l'air de totalement savoir ce qu'il faisait.

« Ohhhh… » Blaine venait de passer sa langue sur le téton de Kurt avant de descendre plus bas sur son ventre.

Blaine descendit ses mains pour faire glisser le pantalon de Kurt, qui une seconde après, se trouvait en bas de ses chevilles.

Kurt ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait se passer par la suite mais il savait que ça allait avoir un impact sur leur relation, au point où ils en étaient c'était sûr.

Il retira son pantalon en donnant des coups de pieds dedans et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Blaine ria en le voyant faire et il se releva pour coller son torse contre celui de Kurt. Rien que ça était terriblement agréable pour tout les deux.

Blaine plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt en caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, puis il sentit une bosse contre sa jambe. C'était l'effet qu'il faisait à Kurt.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre, puis il l'embrassa fiévreusement en glissant ses mains sur les fesses de Kurt pour le caresser du bout des doigts.

« T'es putain d'excité… » Il souria contre ses lèvres. Et effectivement, Kurt était complètement excité, entre Blaine et le mur derrière qui heureusement était là, sinon il ne tiendrait pas debout.

Kurt sentit Blaine faire glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes et il le regarda faire avant de relever la tête.

« Blaine..Tu es sûr ? Tu as bu et… »

« Je m'en souviendrais si c'est ça qui te fais peur…J'ai juste…laisse moi faire d'accord ? »

Kurt acquiesça doucement et rougis un peu quand il comprit qu'il était totalement nu face à Blaine alors que lui portait toujours son pantalon.

« Tu es magnifique… » Dit Blaine en souriant. Il regarda le corps de Kurt de haut en bas en s'attardant sur son entre-jambe.

Kurt sourit à sa remarque et s'évanouit presque en voyant Blaine se mettre à genoux devant lui, jamais plus il ne pourrait effacer cette image de sa tête.

Il sentit que Blaine commençait à caresser le long de sa verge en tenant sa taille fermement. Putain, Kurt n'en pouvait plus. Il allait le rendre fou s'il continuait comme ça.

« Blaine… » dit Kurt la tête plaquée contre le mur. Il ne cessait de gémir et ça allait être pire dans quelques…. « Oh mon dieu ! »

Blaine venait de prendre la totalité de la verge de Kurt en pleine bouche et Kurt venait de gémir bruyamment. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir, c'était déjà tellement bon. Il espérait quand même que son père, Carole et Finn n'entendraient pas.

Blaine commença à entamer des vas et vient en prenant appuie sur le mur à côté. Kurt lui, tenait la tête de Blaine fermement avec sa main pendant que l'autre se tenait à l'étagère.

Il vit Blaine plonger sa main dans son propre pantalon pour se caresser lui-même et Kurt gémit à cette vue.

Blaine gémissait lui aussi autour de lui pendant qu'il se caressait, et il jetait des regards à Kurt. Un regard plein de désir qui déstabilisa complètement Kurt.

Kurt avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient finir par le lâcher même s'il se tenait comme il le pouvait.

« Blaine…oh bordel.. » Il déjeta sa tête en arrière contre le mur pour gémir plus fort que les fois précédentes.

Il sentit Blaine se retirer et Kurt ouvrit les yeux en sentant le froid désagréable de l'air sur son membre. Il vit Blaine descendre entièrement son pantalon et son boxer et il se leva pour se coller à Kurt.

« Je veux que tu viennes en même temps que moi… » Il lui fit un sourire en coin et Kurt hocha la tête, puis il sentit Blaine coller leurs membres l'un contre l'autre dans sa main alors qu'il commençait à les pomper doucement. Blaine remonta son visage qui était précédemment logé dans le cou de Kurt pour aller l'embrasser langoureusement.

Les gémissements de Kurt étaient étouffés par la bouche de Blaine contre la sienne et Kurt sentait qu'il était déjà terriblement proche.

Blaine accéléra ses mouvements et ils étaient tout les deux au bord de l'orgasme, Kurt ne cessait de gémir et en une fraction de seconde il se libéra contre le poing de Blaine.

Kurt poussa un long gémissement et Blaine l'embrassa, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère lui-même quelques secondes après.

Tout n'était plus que respirations haletante et gémissements entre eux deux. Blaine ralentit doucement ses mouvements et Kurt le regardait, essayant de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il vit Blaine prendre une serviette qui se trouvait sur une chaise pour s'essuyer et Kurt l'aurait probablement engueulé s'ils n'avaient pas été dans cette situation.

Kurt essaya de retrouver son boxer pour l'enfiler, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça…Il était encore trop gêné de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« N'y pense même pas. » Blaine venait de poser la serviette pour revenir s'allonger sur le lit de Kurt. Il lui sourit en le regardant revenir vers lui.

Kurt le regarda et s'allongea prêt de lui. Il rougit en comprenant que Blaine allait dormir ici, avec lui, nus…Il se mit dos à Blaine et ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand il sentit Blaine passer un bras autour de sa taille.

Il ne savait pas quoi trop penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer, si Blaine avait fait ça parce qu'il en avait réellement envie ou non...il ne savait pas. Ils verraient tout cela demain, de toute façon.

Kurt sentit Blaine se serrer contre lui, et il se sentait bien comme ça. Il sentait le souffle de la respiration de Blaine caresser son cou, tout ça était si apaisant. Il se demandait s'il était déjà endormi. Avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait dû ingurgiter c'était fort probable.

Kurt jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son réveil : 3h45. Mon dieu c'était passé tellement vite. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière de Blaine derrière lui et de son corps chaud contre le siens. Et il s'endormit contre lui, se demandant si à leur réveil, tout changerait pour eux…

* * *

Voilà! Vous pouvez me laisser votre avis dans une review, que ce soit positif ou négatif ça me va :) Même ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes vous pouvez poster une review, ça motive encore plus :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjouuuur! Déjà un grand merci à UnicornPowa pour ton ENORME review hahaha ça fait vraiment plaisir, ainsi qu'à habbist ! :D Je suis contente que vous appréciez. Voici le chapitre 5, je rappelle que ce qui est en italique est ce qui appartient au passé. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Tout autour de lui, il avait l'impression qu'on hurlait. Non, ce n'était pas des cris. Ca n'avait rien d'inquiétant, au contraire…Il ne voyait rien, il entendait juste. Des sons, des voix assez lointaines. Il ne savait pas qui s'était, ni ce qu'on disait._

_Il voyait juste du noir, les bruits commençaient à être plus clair et il entendait des pleurs, des soupirs…Mais qui était entrain de pleurer ? Il ne reconnaissait pas…_

_Tout était toujours noir, et les bruits dans sa tête résonnaient. Il voulait savoir, il voulait voir, il voulait comprendre. Il entendait des voix appeler quelqu'un._

_C'était terriblement frustrant, il commençait à entendre les voix de plus en plus. Elles partaient dans l'aigu et revenait dans le grave, de très basse à très fort. Il avait l'impression qu'il était mort, et que les démons venaient le chercher._

_Mais les voix commençaient à s'adoucir, il y avait la voix d'une femme, il en était sûr. Mais qui…Il écouta la voix, elle parlait avec une autre. Avec une voix bien plus grave et plus bourrue. Mais il ne comprenait rien, on aurait juste dit des murmures et des mots coupés._

_Soudain la voix la plus douce s'éclairci. Il ne la reconnaissait pas et il en avait marre, il n'arrivait pas à sortir de cet état, il voulait juste voir._

_« Kurt… » Kurt ? Oh, c'était son nom. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Mais pourquoi la voix l'avait-elle appelée ?_

_« Kurt ouvre les yeux. » Ouvrir les yeux, il avait les yeux fermés ? Si cette voix lui demandait, il allait l'écouter, à quoi bon. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, tout était lourd, il suffoquait, comment une chose si facile pouvait être si dure pour lui à ce moment même ?_

_« Kurt, je suis là. » La deuxième voix venait de s'adresser à lui, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient tous à la fin ? Cette voix était plus inquiète, pressée…Il sentit soudainement une chaleur autour de lui, c'était réconfortant, il ne se souvenait même plus de ce que faisait ce simple geste._

_« Infirmière ! » Pourquoi criait-il ? Et pourquoi appeler une infirmière…Elles ne se trouvaient que dans les hôpitaux…Il n'en avait pas besoin. _

_« Burt calme toi, je suis infirmière ici, laisse-lui le temps de reprendre ses esprits. » _

_Burt, la voix plus grave, c'était lui. Et la femme, était une infirmière ? Mais c'était qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Pourquoi attendaient-ils qu'il récupère ses esprits. Trop de question pour…Kurt. _

_Kurt et Burt…ça se ressemble tellement. Est-ce que ça avait un lien ?_

_La chaleur autour de lui disparue, et il en sentit une nouvelle plus haut…Elle le caressait chaleureusement._

_« Kurt, mon chéri, tout va bien. » Mon chéri, il se souvenait que seule deux personnes l'appelaient comme ça. Sa mère, Elizabeth, qui était décédée quand il avait 8 ans. Et l'autre…il n'arrivait plus à mettre un nom sur cette femme. Mais il se souvenait de son visage, un visage doux et aimant…_

_La main de cette femme était sur son visage, il en était sûr maintenant, elle caressait sa joue. Il commençait à sentir quelque chose dans son dos, quelque chose de mou. La première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit était un matelas, il devait être allongé. Soudain une autre chaleur revint, quelqu'un lui tenait la main._

_« Kurt si tu m'entends, serre ma main. » Oh, si c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Il essaya de toute ses forces de resserrer sa main, et il y était arrivé, enfin il croyait. Pourquoi c'était si dur ? C'était infernal._

_« Carole ! Il nous entend regarde ! » Oh mon dieu oui, Carole. C'était ça son prénom, Carole…ça lui allait si bien. Mais qui était cette Carole ? Pourquoi il se souvenait de son visage et de son prénom sans savoir qui elle était ?_

_« Très bien Kurt, maintenant essaie de rouvrir les yeux. » Il ne savait pas s'il en était capable, rien que de serrer sa main avait usé toute son énergie. Mais il essaya tout de même. Il poussa sur ses paupières. Elles étaient si lourdes, comme si on avait posé des poids de 100 kg dessus. _

_Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir réussi, alors pourquoi il ne voyait rien ? Tout était tellement flou. Il voyait deux silhouettes à côté de lui, proche de lui. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour voir plus clairement mais dès qu'il les refermait il avait automatiquement du mal à les rouvrir._

_Après quelques minutes, il voyait enfin clairement. Tout autour de lui était blanc, c'était froid, sans âme…Un bruit infernal sonnait toute les secondes à côté de lui. Il vit ensuite un homme et une femme qui pleuraient, mais pourquoi ?_

_Soudain il comprit, il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?_

_La femme s'approcha, et s'assaya prêt de lui, elle avait un sourire magnifique malgré que son visage était baigné de larmes. _

_« Comment tu te sens ? » Elle lui souria doucement en posant cette question. Il devait répondre ? Mon dieu qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bien sûr qu'il devait. Mais l'idée de parler ne lui avait même plus traversé l'esprit._

_« Bi..Bien… » C'était totalement faux, il avait l'impression qu'un marteau lui tapait dans la tête et dans le corps, et il était plus fatigué que jamais._

_Le sourire de cette femme s'agrandit et Kurt continua de la regarder, l'homme à côté de lui n'avait toujours pas parlé, il pleurait encore…Mais pourquoi ? Il allait bien maintenant. Si c'était ça qui le chagrinait._

_« Mon chéri, tu te souviens de moi ? » Ce surnom lui fit comme un électrochoc. Elle l'avait prononcé une fois avant, mais là il prit tout son sens. C'était Carole, celle qui l'avait toujours aidée l'année de lycée, épaulée, consolée. Elle avait été comme une seconde mère pour lui, c'était sa…belle-mère. Mais son père où était-il alors ? Est-ce que c'était la personne à côté ?_

_« Oui…Ca..Carole. » Kurt lui sourit et l'homme à côté s'avança pour l'enlacer. C'était une étreinte serrée et étouffante, l'homme criait de joie et Kurt ne comprit pas pourquoi._

_En voyant la réaction de Kurt, l'homme s'écarta pour le regarder._

_« Kurt, mon grand, ça va ? » _

_« Tu te souviens de Burt ? » Demanda Carole toujours proche de Kurt._

_« Non. » Kurt vit le visage de l'homme se décomposer. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Dit quelque chose de mal ? Apparemment oui. Il se doutait de qui était la personne, mais aucuns souvenirs ne revenaient._

_« Carole, pourquoi il se souvient de toi et pas de moi ? » Dit l'homme la voix tremblante, on voyait qu'un sanglot était coincé à travers de sa gorge._

_« Ca doit être le choc émotionnel du au traumatisme crânien. Le fait qu'il se souvienne de moi est déjà bien pour une personne qui a été dans le coma. Ca va lui revenir petit à petit… »_

_Traumatisme crânien, coma…quoi ? Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?_

_« Je…veux…voir F..Finn… » Ce nom était sortit tout seul dans la bouche de Kurt, il ne se rendait pas compte de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il voulait juste…Finn, il l'adorait, il s'en souvenait._

_« Oh mon chéri il arrive bientôt. » Dit Carole en lui souriant. « Mais d'abord je vais aller chercher un médecin, pour qu'il t'examine. » Kurt hocha la tête comme il pouvait et il la vit sortir de la chambre._

_Kurt tourna la tête et vit toujours cet homme, qui le regardait. Pourquoi son visage ne lui disait rien, il savait qu'il s'appelait Burt. Ca lui disait quelque chose, mais rien de plus. Il l'observa de longues minutes, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Kurt voyait que ça lui brisait le cœur, mais il n'y pouvait rien._

_Un médecin entra avec une infirmière, elle fit quelques soins et s'occupa de lui pendant que le médecin l'ausculta. Après avoir finit il décida à lui poser quelques questions._

_« Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? »_

_« Tê…te. Par..tout.. » Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si dur de parler bordel ? Il avait envie de se mettre des claques pour se remettre d'aplomb mais ça allait être encore pire._

_« C'est normal pour l'instant, on va te donner des médicaments pour la douleur. Pour le moment, juste repose toi, je reviendrais tout à l'heure d'accord ? » Kurt lui sourit et le médecin s'approcha de Burt et Carole pendant qu'il refermait les yeux._

_« Bon, votre fils a eu beaucoup de chance Mr Hummel. Le traumatisme crânien est assez grave mais ça va s'arranger avec le temps. Ses ecchymoses sont pratiquement parties et les blessures sur son corps sont en partie cicatrisées. »_

_Kurt les entendait parler…Il avait ses yeux fermés et commençait à se rendormir._

_« On pense qu'il a subit soit une agression, ou un accident de voiture…ou…nous n'avons pas de réponses. »_

_Kurt entendait les voix s'éloigner et il finit par s'endormir…_

* * *

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut, éloignant son corps contre le dossier du lit. Il respirait fortement et essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

« Kurt, calme-toi. » Mais qui lui parlait ? Il tourna la tête doucement et vit…Blaine. Est-ce que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Mon dieu, c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à se souvenir de ses rêves. Il se souvenait maintenant, le jour de son réveil dans cet hôpital, son père dont il ne se souvenait plus. Même si ce n'était plus le cas. Une agression ou un accident de voiture ? Est-ce que c'était réellement l'un des deux qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi personne ne lui donnait de réponse ?

« Respire… » Kurt ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était entrain de retenir sa respiration. Il relâcha soudainement la pression sur son torse et respira, il continua de regarder Blaine, qui avait l'air plus paniqué qu'autre chose.

« Ca va ? » Kurt hocha la tête doucement, et il vit Blaine le faire se rallonger pour le mettre prêt de lui. Est-ce que c'était seulement pour le rassurer ? Car vu ce qu'il s'était passé hier, il n'aurait pas été surpris qu'à son réveil il n'y ait plus personne.

Kurt essaya de respirer plus régulièrement et il sentit Blaine caresser ses cheveux. En quelques minutes il avait complètement réussi à l'apaiser et à le mettre en confiance.

Mais Kurt n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, trop de questions flottaient dans sa tête. Par rapport à ce qui lui était arrivé, par rapport à Blaine.

Blaine avait été surpris de voir Kurt remuer comme ça dans son sommeil, il avait été intenable. Il était sûr qu'il rêvait, ou faisait un cauchemar…Mais il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller.

« Blaine ? » Blaine sursauta, il était persuadé que Kurt s'était rendormi, comme il ne tremblait plus et que sa respiration s'était calmée. Mais apparemment non.

« Oui ? »

« Désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ne te sens pas obligé de rester ici…Vu ce qu'il s'est passé j'aurais pensé que tu ne serais plus là à mon réveil. »

Kurt était toujours contre lui et Blaine caressait son dos comme pour continuer à l'apaiser et le rassurer. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il se sentait bien dans ses bras.

« Mais…non, ne pense pas ça. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser…J'étais ivre et j'ai juste… J'ai profité de toi.»

Kurt se retira de ses bras pour se redresser dans le lit, il le regarda et croisa les bras.

« T'as rien profité du tout, je l'aurais voulu je t'aurais repoussé. »

« Et tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« Non. J'aurais dû ? »

« Je…sais pas. »

Kurt soupira et se leva et en se levant il se rendit compte qu'il était totalement nu face à Blaine.

« Oh mon dieu… » Kurt prit un oreiller pour se cacher et partit à la recherche de ses affaires. Blaine ria en le voyant paniquer ainsi.

« Aide-moi au lieu de te foutre de moi ! » Il continua de rire et lui lança son t-shirt qui était sur la lampe sur la table de nuit. Kurt l'attrapa et se dirigea vers lui.

« Bon de toute façon je ne concevrais pas de remettre les même vêtements deux jours de suite. Je vais aller me doucher. » Il lâcha son t-shirt de ses mains et prit quelques vêtements dans son armoire en essayant de se cacher comme il pouvait. Et après quelques minutes pour choisir il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Blaine resta là, sur le lit de Kurt pendant de longues minutes. Il regarda autour de lui, la chambre de Kurt était vraiment grande. La déco avait sûrement était faite par lui, c'était indéniable. Tout était parfaitement rangé, en dehors de toutes leurs affaires qui étaient toujours au sol.

Blaine se leva pour enfiler son boxer. En cherchant le reste de ses vêtements il vit au dessus du bureau de Kurt quelques photos. Des photos où il y avait Kurt sur chacune d'entre elles. Kurt avec une fille brune assez petite avec un énorme sourire. D'autres où il était avec un groupe de personnes, cela devait être ses amis…Et quelques autres où il reconnaissait le père de Kurt, le tenant dans ses bras alors qu'il jouait avec lui, Kurt avait l'air tellement petit dessus.

Blaine sourit en voyant tout cela puis il tourna la tête en entendant la douche couler.

Mon dieu, ce qu'il s'était passé hier…Il savait très bien qu'il l'avait fait consciemment, même si l'alcool l'avait poussé à le faire. Il avait aimé l'embrasser, le toucher, le….bref. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, devait penser ? Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec un garçon auparavant.

Il resta planté devant la porte quelques minutes. Est-ce qu'il devait rester ou partir ? Après s'être totalement rhabillé il décida que la solution la meilleure, mais aussi la plus lâche, était de fuir. Il n'était pas prêt…même s'il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Il fallait qu'il trouve sa meilleure amie.

Sa montre indiqua qu'il était un peu plus de 9h00, il n'était donc pas très sûr que quelqu'un soit encore levé. Il ouvrit la porte, et après un long soupire il sortit et descendit les escaliers pour vite regagner la porte.

Par chance, il n'y avait personne. Il se détesta de faire ça, mais il se devait de le faire. Il sortit par la véranda et il longea la plage en essayant de penser à autre chose, mais il n'y arriva définitivement pas.

Il passa devant chez lui et continua de marcher, après une dizaine de minutes il regagna l'appartement de Taylor. Il allait probablement, même sûrement se faire engueuler, mais il devait lui parler maintenant.

Comme ils se voyaient souvent et qu'ils étaient très proche, Taylor lui donnait toujours un double des clés et inversement pour Blaine. Il prit la clé dans sa poche et introduisit la clé dans la serrure. Il la tourna puis entra doucement sans faire de bruit. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, ce qui ne l'étonna même pas, ils n'étaient jamais là.

Blaine se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Taylor car il était sûr qu'il la trouverait là, encore entrain de dormir, ce qui était normal vu l'heure qu'il était après un lendemain de soirée. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Taylor emmitouflée sous les couvertures et Blaine sourit en la voyant, ronflant légèrement.

Il referma la porte et s'avança, il ouvrit les rideaux violemment et Taylor ouvrit instantanément les yeux en criant.

« AAHH mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? »

« Content de te voir aussi ! » Il lui sourit et s'assaya tranquillement sur son lit et l'observa se frotter les yeux pour se réveiller.

« T'étais encore plus bourré que moi hier et t'es déjà debout ? »

« Il faut que je te parle. »

« Ohh mon Blainichou. »

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. » Elle gloussa doucement et reprit un air sérieux avant de parler.

« Dit moi alors, qu'est-ce qui peut te faire venir me réveiller à cette heure juste pour me parler ? »

« C'est à propos de Kurt. »

« Ohla. »

« Quoi ? »

« Laisse-moi deviner. T'es tellement accro à son cul que t'arrête pas de mater depuis son arrivée que t'as fini par le violer ? »

« Ton franc parlé m'étonnera toujours. » Il soupira doucement avant de poursuivre. « Mais non c'est pas ça, je suis hétéro Taylor. » Hétéro ? Qu'elle blague. Il le serait vraiment il n'aurait pas taillé une pipe à Kurt hier soir.

« Bon raconte moi ! »

« Je…En fait on s'est..uhm…embrassé plusieurs fois et … »

« Tellement hétéro ! »

« Laisse-moi finir ! »

« Et tu lui a astiqué le tuyau d'arrosage ? » Elle explosa elle-même de rire à sa connerie et Blaine lui fit un regard noir.

« Non ! Enfin…si. Mais…putain. »

Taylor cria et sautilla sur le lit, elle était tellement pleine d'énergie dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

« J'y crois pas ! Enfin si, je m'y attendais ! »

« Tu t'y attendais ? »

« Dès le premier jour. Vous êtes pas discret tout les deux à vous reluquer comme ça. »

« Mais Taylor… » Il s'allongea prêt d'elle alors qu'elle était assise sur le lit à le regarder.

« Mais quoi ? Oui je sais que tu es toujours sorti avec des filles. Mais on tombe amoureux d'un cœur, pas d'un sexe. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux. » Il fixa le plafond, le regard totalement perdu.

« Ne me dit pas que tu es tombé amoureux de toute ces greluches qui t'ont servie de petite amie, je ne te croirais pas, et encore moins de Julia. »

Blaine soupira parce qu'il savait quelle avait totalement raison, il n'avait jamais été amoureux d'aucune d'entre elles. Il était sorti avec elles parce que c'était des filles belles et populaires qui auraient plu à sa mère. Mais il ne les avait pas aimées, peut-être appréciées pour quelques unes d'entre elles, mais rien de plus.

« Tu crois que je suis gay ? » Il tourna sa tête vers Taylor et elle lui fit un sourire comme pour lui dire que c'était le cas.

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le savoir. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour se serrer contre lui, elle fermi les yeux et après quelques minutes à rester comme ça, elle sursauta quand Blaine poursuivit.

« Merci d'être là… »

« C'est normal mon Blainichou. »

Blaine se retira et Taylor cria quand Blaine commença à la chatouiller sur sa taille.

« Aaaaaaahhhh ! »

Elle se leva et se mit à courir à travers la pièce pour l'échapper mais elle finissait toujours par se faire rattraper par Blaine.

« Aahhh arrête ! Je t'appellerais plus comme ça ok ! » Elle continua de rire quand Blaine ne cessa pas ses chatouilles. Mon dieu elle le détestait parfois.

* * *

Quand Kurt sortit de sa douche, il se rendit compte que Blaine était parti. Il s'y était attendu, et d'un côté il le comprenait. Il était un hétéro qui venait de faire des choses avec un mec, ça avait du le perturber, voir le dégoûter. Bon, Kurt dramatisait toujours, mais il en avait marre que Blaine jouait avec ses sentiments, ça devait cesser.

Et la meilleure chose à faire ce serait de ne plus le voir, c'était déjà ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Mais Blaine hier soir complètement ivre en bas de chez lui, il n'avait pas eu choix que de le faire monter. Mais maintenant il s'en fichait, quoi que Blaine veuille lui dire il pourrait aller se faire voir.

Il savait que cette absence aura encore le même effet sur lui que ce ne l'avait fait mais plus vite il se détacherait de lui, mieux ce serait.

Il se recoiffa correctement et se décida à descendre les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine. Son père et Carole étaient là avec Finn à la table.

« Ah tu es réveillé ! » Dit Carole un sourire en coin.

Kurt était bien du genre à psychoter mais il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient déjà au courant de tout, ce serait possible ? Il avait pourtant essayé de faire le moins de bruit possible, enfin il croyait.

Kurt rougit instantanément et baissa les yeux en s'assayant à table avec eux.

« Tu crois pas que tu pourrais nous le présenter ? »

« Quoi ? Qui ? »

« Bon j'ai…Un truc à…faire. Dans…ma chambre ! » Finn se dépêcha de quitter la cuisine pour quitter les lieux le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce garçon, Blaine. »

« Je vois pas pourquoi je vous le présenterais. »

« Il a dormit là non ? » Dit Carole en souriant.

Kurt fût étonné mais terriblement mal à l'aise. Il leva les yeux vers eux et les regarda, ils les avaient réellement entendus ? Si c'était le cas il allait se cacher dans un petit trou de souris et ne plus jamais en sortir.

« Euh… »

« Je vous ai vu ce matin en entrouvrant ta porte. » Dit Burt et Kurt se figea. Il les avait vraiment vus ensemble dans le lit alors qu'ils étaient totalement nus ?

« Papa ! »

« Il n'y a aucuns problèmes Kurt, je suis content que tu ai trouvé quelqu'un. »

« C'était une erreur, je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne. »

« Hmm. Heureusement que je t'ai donné des préservatifs. »

« PAPA ! On a rien fait! » Kurt n'y croyait pas, ils étaient réellement entrain de parler de ça ? Il aurait pensé que son père était du genre à l'enfermer jusqu'à ses 30 ans pour pas qu'il ne rencontre de garçon et laisse sa virginité intacte mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

Carole ria, mais c'était vrai pourtant, ils n'avaient rien fait. Ou du moins presque.

« Pourquoi tu dis que c'était une erreur Kurt ? » Demanda Carole.

« Parce que…pour rien. » Il n'avait même plus envie d'en parler, ça ne servait à rien.

« Sinon, Rachel n'arrête pas d'appeler, elle demande pourquoi tu ne lui réponds pas ? »

Oh merde, il avait complètement oublié…Il fallait quand même qu'il lui parle, c'était sa meilleure amie. Et même si elle était parfois énervante, elle arrivait toujours à lui remonter le moral.

« Oh..uhm, je vais l'appeler. »

Après avoir mangé quelques bouchées de son petit déjeuner il se décida à vite monter pour aller appeler sa meilleure amie.

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé, pour son "accident", du moins ce dont il se souvenait. A part Carole, Burt et Finn, personne ne savait, et c'était mieux comme ça. Il fallait du temps à Kurt, lui-même le savait.

Il monta à l'étage pour retourner dans sa chambre et se dirigea directement vers son téléphone. Il avait encore des tonnes de messages de Rachel. Il s'allongea sur son lit et l'appela. Il mit en haut parleur car il était pratiquement sûr qu'à la seconde où elle décrocherait elle hurlerait dans le combiné.

« KURT ! » Mon dieu il la connaissait tellement. « Kurt, enfin ! »

« Oui excuse moi, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pour moi ces derniers jours...»

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Il s'est passé que je ne pensais pas du tout Blaine comme ça. »

« Oh mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait ?! »

« Il m'a bien prit pour un con. Enfin…ça fait quelques jours qu'on est toujours ensemble, il a largué sa copine. Et… »

« Tant mieux je l'aimais pas. Et ? »

« Il se dit hétéro, mais il m'a embrassé. Après il me dit qu'il aurait pas du faire ça, et après il revient totalement ivre chez moi pour coucher avec moi et.. »

« Quoi ?! Vous avez couché ensemble ? »

« Non ! Enfin… pas totalement. »

« Oh mon dieu j'y crois pas. » Elle ria longuement avant de reprendre. « Mais attend, il l'a regretté c'est ça ? Ok je vais venir pour le tuer… »

« Non, enfin, je sais pas. Il est surtout perdu. »

« Si à la base il est hétéro c'est normal dans ce cas. »

« Ouais, mais j'ai pas envie d'être son expérience pour qu'en fait il se rende compte qu'il aime les filles. » Il entendit Rachel soupirer.

« S'il s'est passé ça il ne peut pas être hétéro Kurty. »

« Ouais, ça n'empêche qu'il ne se passera plus rien entre nous deux. »

« Ca m'étonnerait.. » Murmura Rachel pour elle-même.

« Hein ? »

« Euh, non non rien. Je..uhm, Finn fait pas de conneries sinon ? »

« Mais non…c'est un vrai petit ange, sauf avec moi. »

« Ca ne m'étonne même pas. » Elle ria doucement.

« Et oui je continu de le surveiller pour toi t'inquiète pas! Bon je dois te laisser, tu me manques. »

« Toi aussi tu me manques Kurt…J'aurais aimée venir avec vous. Je t'aime ! »

« J'aurais aimé aussi crois-moi, je t'aime aussi. »

Il raccrocha et se reposa sur son lit.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent où Kurt n'avait répondu à aucuns sms, appels, où visites de Blaine. C'était ce qu'il fallait, il le savait, le seul moyen parce qu'il s'avait que ça allait toujours finir de la même façon. Et même si ces derniers jours l'avaient rendu mal, c'était la meilleure solution, ne plus lui parler.

Pendant ces trois jours Kurt avait refait des rêves, il le savait, mais cette fois il ne s'en souvenait pas. Et pourquoi ça n'avait été qu'en la présence de Blaine qu'il s'était souvenu de son rêve ? Ca n'avait sûrement aucun rapport, mais ça l'énervait.

Kurt était dans le salon, regardant depuis des heures des idioties dont Finn raffolait. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire vu le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Carole se leva directement pour aller ouvrir. En ouvrant elle vit une magnifique jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts, cachée sous un parapluie qu'elle referma quand Carole lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour, est-ce que Kurt est-ici ? »

Kurt tourna immédiatement la tête en entendant la voix de Taylor à l'entrée. Oh, en même temps de ne donner aucunes nouvelles à Blaine, il avait fait pareil avec tout ses amis…Ce qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du faire.

« Oui bien-sûr. Kurt ? » Kurt se leva et se dépêcha pour aller à l'entrée, il la serra doucement dans ses bras en souriant.

« Hey ! » Carole souria en les voyants, elle ne connaissait pas cette fille comme Kurt ne leur avait jamais parlé d'elle mais elle avait l'air de quelqu'un de gentil et de bien pour Kurt. Elle retourna dans le salon pour les laisser parler entre eux et rejoignit son fils et son mari.

« Alors, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas vu toi ! »

« Oui désolé..c'est juste que… »

« Oui je sais, Blaine m'a tout expliqué. »

« Il t'a…tout ? »

« Ouais. Et crois-moi qu'il était pas bien ces derniers jours… »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'il s'en voulait pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Et je pense que tu lui manquais aussi… » Elle sourit un peu en regardant Kurt.

« Mais Taylor…Si je le laisse me reparler ça va refaire encore la même chose… »

« Je sais…juste, laisse lui un peu de temps, d'accord ? » Kurt acquiesça légèrement et Taylor l'encercla à nouveau de ses bras. « Haaaw tu m'as manqué aussi d'ailleurs. » Kurt ria dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi.. » Elle se retira d'un coup pour le regarder.

« Eh ce soir ça te dirais de venir chez moi ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas forcément voir Blaine mais…vous pouvez être amis pour l'instant, non ? »

Amis ? Il savait que c'était absolument impossible, ils étaient comme deux aimants tout les deux. Mais il le fallait de toute façon, et il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin du séjour.

« Je sais pas… »

« Allez s'il te plait ! Il y aura Cooper, Grant, Blaine…et peut-être Kitty et Jake. »

« Pas de Julia ? » Dit Kurt en riant.

« Oh mon dieu non ! Donc on regardera des films tous ensemble, peut-être faire des jeux, juste entre nous ! Allez viens… »

« Ok ok je serais là. » Kurt ria quand Taylor explosa de joie et lui sauta dans les bras.

« Pour quelle heure ? »

« 20h00, vous mangez tous chez moi ! » Elle se retira, son sourire toujours éclatant sur le visage.

« Ok…je sais pas où t'habites par contre… »

« Je viendrais te chercher, sois prêt à 19h30 ! » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et rouvrit son parapluie. « A tout à l'heure ! »

« Ok à tout à l'heure. » Kurt referma la porte le sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait réellement envie de revoir Blaine, mais cette fois ils devaient se voir en tant qu'amis. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire embrasser ou tripoter à chaque fois ne serait-ce que parce qu'il est perdu dans sa sexualité, ce n'était pas son problème, il ne pouvait pas jouer avec lui comme ça.

Même s'il savait au fond de lui que Blaine ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Il verrait bien ce soir…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, passez par la case review please ! :3 si vous voulez me parler en pv mon compte twitter est : SaidounVictoria


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooo :3 Merci pour vos reviews, ça me donne la motivation, parce que c'est vrai que je l'ai pas toujours...mais je lâche rien, et voici le chapitre 6 ! :)

* * *

Taylor rentra chez elle après être passé chez Kurt, elle était contente d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de venir. Elle voulait le voir avec Blaine, ils étaient tellement mignons tout les deux. Bien plus mignon que Blaine et toutes ces filles avec qui il était sorti.

Elle avait prit un peu comme mission de réussir à les mettre ensemble tout les deux, ça allait finir comme ça de toute façon, c'était indéniable.

Elle regagna son appartement le plus vite possible pour retrouver Blaine qui devait déjà être arrivé pour préparer la soirée. Elle entra doucement, referma son parapluie et entendit Blaine dans la cuisine.

« Blaine ? »

« Ouais ? » Elle s'avança dans la cuisine et le vit entrain de…cuisiner. Elle explosa de rire et Blaine se retourna, le regard noir.

« Ok c'est la première fois de ma vie que je te vois une casserole à la main. »

« Mais ils arrivent dans un peu moins d'une heure et rien n'est prêt. Vu que tu t'es barré pour faire je ne sais quoi. »

Elle s'avança et commença à l'aider, Blaine était entrain de préparer une sauce dans une casserole, et de l'eau commençait à bouillir dans une autre.

« Ouaip, maintenant je suis là. Bon tu fais quoi à manger ? »

« Des pates bolognaises, on sera combien ? »

« Hmm…8 je crois. »

« Autant ? mais y'a qui ? »

« Tu verras ! » Elle souria et continua de l'aider. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire que Kurt venait, ce serait un peu comme une surprise.

« Mais je croyais qu'on serait juste entre nous. »

« Bah c'est le cas… »

« Oh me dit pas que mon frère s'incruste ! »

Elle ria une nouvelle fois et Blaine soupira en comprenant que c'était le cas.

« J'te surveille toi. » Elle continua de rire puis elle retourna dans le salon pour mettre les assiettes en place avec le reste de la vaisselle. Quand tout fût en place, elle retourna dans la cuisine pour voir ce que Blaine faisait. Il était sur son téléphone alors qu'il était assis sur la table.

« Eh fait gaffe aux pates. » Elle soupira et s'avança jusqu'à la gazinière, la cuisine n'était vraiment pas le fort de Blaine.

« Un message de Kurt ? » Blaine leva la tête de son téléphone pour regarder sa meilleure amie.

« Hein ? Euh..non. Il répond pas je t'ai dit… »

« C'est un peu compréhensible. »

« Je sais, mais bon… »

« Bon j'y vais ! » Dit Taylor en redonnant la cuillère à Blaine pour qu'il termine. Il était déjà 19h15 et elle devait aller chercher Kurt comme prévu.

« Encore ? Où ça ? »

« J'te dis pas. » Elle sourit en voyant le regard incompréhensif de Blaine, elle embrassa sa joue et sorti de la cuisine pour regagner la porte d'entrée.

« J'espère que c'est pas pour aller voir Cooper ! » Cria t-il alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir. Elle ricana puis sorti. Eh non, ce n'était pas pour Cooper, du moins pas pour cette fois.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt était dans sa chambre entrain de se préparer. D'un côté il avait réellement envie d'y aller, mais d'un autre côté il savait qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir tenir, et bizarrement il savait que Blaine non plus.

Il enfila un jean slim rouge et une chemise blanche et à la seconde où il entendit toquer, il dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre Taylor à l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et sourit en la voyant qui l'attendait.

« Hey Kurt ! T'es prêt ? »

« Oui c'est bon ! » Il sortit de la maison et referma la porte. Quand il avait demandé l'autorisation à son père pour aller chez elle il avait automatiquement accepté, mais il avait passé le détail du fait que Blaine allait être présent lui aussi.

« J'ai demandé à Finn de venir il arrive après ! »

« Oh ok super ! »

Ils commencèrent à marcher pour regagner l'appartement de Taylor, il pensait qu'ils allaient être les deux premiers arrivés, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Blaine se trouvait déjà là-bas.

Taylor sourit en comprenant que son plan allait marcher. Elle allait arriver avec Kurt, puis quand Blaine et Kurt seraient en face l'un de l'autre, elle s'absenterait pour les laisser un peu parler.

« Est-ce que je serais le premier arrivé ? »

« Ouaip. » Elle sourit, sachant très bien qu'elle mentait, en espérant que Kurt ne le remarque pas.

« Est-ce que Blaine sait que je viens ? » Oh, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question, mais elle n'allait pas lui mentir sur ça.

« Non. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai oublié. »

« C'est ça oui… » Il ria légèrement et continua de marcher pour arriver jusque chez Taylor. Ils arrivèrent et Taylor ouvrit directement la porte pour s'avancer un peu.

« Wow, c'est hyper grand. » Dit Kurt en entrant chez Taylor.

C'est clair que c'était hyper grand, ça devait faire le triple de la maison qu'avait loué son père pour les vacances. Et pourtant ce qu'ils avaient loué était déjà bien grand. Ils étaient tous riches dans cette ville ou quoi ?

« Ouais, c'est à mes parents. »

Kurt entendit du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté et il fronça les sourcils, n'était-il pas censé être le premier arrivé ?

« Et tes parents sont toujours là ? »

« Quoi ? Euh…viens. » Elle prit sa main en souriant et regagna la cuisine avec lui. En entrant, Blaine était de dos, continuant toujours ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

« Taylor tu peux aller me chercher le sel là-bas ? »

Kurt fût surpris en voyant Blaine déjà là, Taylor avait organisé ça exprès ou quoi ? En tout cas il était là, toujours aussi beau. Portant un short, qui lui allait vraiment bien, moulant un peu tout…Kurt rougit en se surprenant entrain de mater quelque chose auquel il n'était pas censé.

Blaine se retourna quand il n'obtint aucune réponse de sa meilleure amie. Il fût surpris en la voyant, mais pas toute seule. Kurt était là à côté d'elle et ils se regardèrent de longues secondes, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« Bon…Je vais aller, me préparer. A tout à l'heure ! » Elle sortit le sourire aux lèvres, contente de son plan et monta à l'étage.

« Quoi ? non.. » Dit Kurt en essayant de la rattraper mais elle était déjà partie. Il détourna son regard pour voir Blaine qui était toujours dans la même position à le regarder.

« Kurt… »

« Hey. » Dit Kurt en s'avançant légèrement, regardant ce que Blaine était entrain de préparer, puis il le regarda à nouveau.

Blaine était vraiment surpris de le voir, mais il en était très heureux. Kurt lui avait vraiment manqué ces derniers jours, ça n'avait pas été pareil sans sa présence. Et oui il s'en voulait pour tout ce qu'il faisait subir à Kurt, mais c'était plus fort que lui, tout allait tellement vite que ce n'avait pas été gérable pour lui.

A la plus grande surprise de Kurt, Blaine s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça fortement dans ses bras. Kurt fût surpris par ce geste, tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas. En voyant la réaction de Kurt, Blaine se retira directement.

« Excuse-moi… »

« Non, je pense que tu t'es assez excusé ces derniers jours Blaine. » Il baissa la tête et soupira légèrement. « Oublions ce qu'il s'est passé ok ? »

« Je…ouais. » Blaine ne savait même plus quoi penser. Même s'il n'était pas censé vouloir ça c'était plus fort que lui, il le voulait pour lui.

« On peut au moins tenté d'être amis non ? »

« Bien-sûr. » Dit Blaine sans conviction.

« Tu..savais que je viendrais ? »

« Non, Taylor s'était bien gardé de me le dire. »

Mon dieu, tout semblait si froid…même au début quand ils n'étaient encore que des amis, il y avait un minimum de contact. Et là ils avaient juste l'impression d'être bloqués l'un en face de l'autre. Ils s'avaient tout les deux à quel point ils avaient envie que tout redevienne comme avant mais Kurt savait qu'il ne fallait pas.

De son côté Blaine avait accepté la proposition de Kurt, mais il s'en sentait incapable. Il avait toujours cette envie irrépressible d'avoir Kurt prêt de lui, dans ses bras. Ce qui ne lui était arrivé avec personne d'autre avant, tout était tellement bizarre.

« Je peux te faire quand même un câlin en toute amitié non ? » Dit Blaine en souriant. Kurt savait qu'il disait ça pour apaiser les tensions alors il acquiesça doucement en souriant.

Blaine s'avança alors et le prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Mais en quelques secondes il se détendit complètement dans ses bras. Est-ce que ça allait être possible, de resté amis alors qu'ils se sentaient si bien l'un avec l'autre ? En même temps, c'était de la faute de Blaine il le savait très bien.

Kurt sentit que Blaine avait sa tête dans son cou du fait que Blaine était plus petit que Kurt et les boucles de Blaine lui chatouillait le cou.

Taylor redescendit dans sa magnifique robe, prête pour la soirée. Elle se dirigea directement vers la cuisine et quand elle entra, elle ne fût pas surprit de ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur.

« Trop mignon. »

En entendant la voix de Taylor derrière eux, Blaine et Kurt sursautèrent et se dégagèrent directement.

« Oh, t'as fais vite. » Dit Blaine en retournant voir son plat toujours entrain de cuire.

« Oui parce que sinon vous auriez fait cramer les pâtes comme vous auriez été trop occupés à vous bécoter. »

Kurt était tout rouge à présent et il regarda Taylor pour essayer de la faire taire, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de la faire rire.

Comme par hasard, tous leurs amis étaient arrivés en avance et à 20h00 pile ils étaient déjà tous à table entrain de manger devant un Spiderman. Cooper était à côté de Taylor, Jake était collé à Kitty, et Kurt était entre Grant et Blaine pendant que Finn était le seul affalé parterre.

« Vivement que ce film se termine j'en peux plus. » Dit Kitty la tête dans les bras de Jake alors que lui avait l'air fasciné par le film.

« Mais c'est pas un film pour filles ! » Protesta Grant.

« Et moi je suis quoi peut-être ? J'adore ce film. » Dit Taylor.

« Ouais, mais toi c'est différent. »

« Taisez-vous ! » Les coupa Cooper qui avait l'air lui aussi à fond dans le film.

Blaine lui regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux en riant, il reposa son assiette et s'assit plus confortablement dans le canapé. Il regarda Kurt qui avait l'air scotché par le film, ce qui le surpris un peu. Il ne pensait pas que Kurt était du genre à apprécier ce genre de films.

Il regardait ses yeux bleus rivés sur l'écran, son visage imperturbable. Il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de penser qu'il le trouvait juste magnifique…Sa peau qui était aussi douce que de la porcelaine, ses cheveux châtains toujours magnifiquement bien coiffés, ses yeux bleus azur, ses lèvres roses…

Blaine comprit que cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était entrain de le fixer car Kurt tourna ses yeux pour le regarder à son tour. Blaine détourna les yeux directement vers l'écran et remarqua que Kurt fît la même chose juste après.

Il n'allait pas tenir, ça n'allait pas être possible, il le savait, et il se détestait pour ça.

Une fois le film fini il vit que Taylor inséra un nouveau DVD pour regarder un second film.

« Tu as mis quoi ? » demanda Cooper à Taylor.

« Moulin Rouge. »

« Quoi ?! Toi aussi tu es fan de ce film ? » Demanda Finn, bouche bée pendant que Kurt sautillait de joie et que les autres se demandaient quel était ce film.

« C'est vous qui avez choisi le premier film maintenant c'est à nous. »

« Mais c'est pas juste tu adorais aussi le premier film ! » protesta Cooper.

« Eh ouais la vie est injuste. » Dit-elle en ricanant puis elle lança le film et se rassit près de Cooper.

Blaine connaissait ce film par cœur, et il sourit en voyant Kurt si heureux quand Taylor commença le film.

Après une bonne heure de film, il remarqua que Jake était endormi sur Kitty, qui elle, n'avait pas l'air non plus enchantée par le film. Tyler était dans les bras de Cooper et elle avait déjà les larmes aux yeux pendant que Cooper la serrait contre elle, Blaine les regardait en soupirant légèrement. Il remarqua ensuite que Finn était toujours entrain de se cogner la tête contre le sol depuis une heure ce qui le fit rire. Puis il détourna son regard vers Kurt et Grant et il ne fût pas heureux de cette vue. Kurt avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Grant, aussi les larmes aux yeux pendant que Grant avait l'air plus intéressé par Kurt que par le film.

Blaine les regardait en un froncement de sourcil, ça ne devrait pas être sur l'épaule de Grant que la tête de Kurt devait se trouver, mais sur la sienne. Ca ne devait pas être Grant sur qui Kurt était collé, ce n'était pas dans les bras de Grant que Kurt devait être….Mon dieu, est-ce qu'il devenait jaloux ?

Il avait toujours su que Grant était gay, il avait aussi toujours su que Grant n'était pas du genre à avoir des relations sérieuses. Même si c'était un ami génial, il était loin d'être le petit-ami parfait. Et il n'avait pas envie de voir Kurt avec lui, oh ça non. Et pour des tonnes de raisons. Parce que il ne voulait pas voir Kurt souffrir, mais surtout parce que il ne voulait voir personne avec Kurt, personne d'autre que lui.

Il essayait de se concentrer sur le film mais la main de Grant se posant sur celle de Kurt attira le regard de Blaine. Grant leva les yeux en remarquant le regard insistant de Blaine et il lui sourit, descendant sa main sur la jambe de Kurt. Il faisait exprès de l'énerver ou quoi ?

De toute façon Blaine connaissait le film par cœur, ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était bien plus intéressant à regarder. Il allait tuer Grant s'il continuait, il le faisait exprès, il le savait.

« Ca va Blaine ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. » Dit Kitty en regardant la scène sous ses yeux.

« Non non, ça va. »

Quand le film se termina, Taylor et Kurt étaient en larmes. Blaine avait juste envie de serrer Kurt dans ses bras, mais c'étais dans ceux de Grant qu'il se trouvait et Blaine bouillait à l'intérieur.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si jaloux de le voir dans les bras d'un autre, enfin il savait pourquoi, mais c'est Blaine qui l'avait en parti cherché. Il ne pouvait rien reprocher à Kurt maintenant, il faisait ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait. Mais Grant savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Kurt donc il n'avait pas à faire ça.

Kurt essuya ses larmes et se retira des bras de Grant pour se redresser, et quand il remarqua le regard de Blaine, il lui sourit, et le regard de Blaine s'adoucit immédiatement.

« Bon allez on arrête les films ! » Dit Kitty en se levant d'un coup ce qui réveilla Jake en sursaut.

« On joue à un jeu ? » Demanda Taylor en se relevant elle aussi, puis elle éteigna la télé.

« Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. » Dit Jake en s'étirant.

« Quoi comme jeu ? » Demanda Cooper un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Action ou vérité ? »

« Oh naaaan… » Dit Blaine en se cachant le visage.

« Ouais je sais la dernière fois qu'on y a joué ça a mal fini mais là on a rien bu donc t'inquiète » Dit Taylor en riant.

« Moi je suis pour. » Dit Grant en souriant et en regardant Kurt longuement. Blaine allait le tuer rien que pour ce regard.

Tout le monde se mit donc en ronde parterre, Grant toujours à côté de Kurt.

« Qui commence ? » Dit Taylor.

« Moi je dis Blaine ! » Dit Cooper en riant.

« Cooper ! »

« Allez Blainey…Tu vas pas te retrouver nu à courir sur la plage cette fois. »

Tout le monde explosa de rire, et Blaine devint rouge en voyant que Kurt riait aussi.

« J'avoue que c'était magnifique. Alors Blaine, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité. » Dit Blaine en soupirant.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchit, Cooper se leva pour mettre un peu de musique.

« Avec combien de filles tu as couché ? »

Blaine soupira à nouveau et il vit le regard de Kurt se poser sur lui.

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« Eh le but du jeu c'est que tout le monde le sache ! »

« Beh t'es sorti avec une dizaine de filles donc ! » Dit Cooper.

Blaine vit Kurt baisser les yeux et pour une raison qu'il ignorait cela lui fit mal au cœur.

« Je l'ai pas fais avec toutes. »

« Donc combien ? »

« Une. »

« JULIA ?! » Cria Kitty.

« Mais non, jamais ! » Kurt soupira de soulagement, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir qu'il avait couché avec..Julia.

« En parlant d'elle a ce qu'on m'a dit elle s'est incrusté chez des mecs quelle se tape. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre d'elle, elle fait ce quelle veut. »

« Breeef à toi Taylor ! » Dit Grant en souriant. « Action ou vérité ? »

« Action ! »

« Je te donne le défi d'embrasser les trois personnes que tu apprécie le plus ici. »

« Oh non.. » Dit Blaine en soupirant, elle savait d'avance qui elle allait embrasser.

Elle se redressa le sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers Blaine pour l'embrasser. Cela faisait toujours bizarre à Kurt de le voir embrasser une fille mais si c'était avec Taylor alors ça allait. Il sursauta quand quelques secondes après ce fût sur lui-même que les lèvres de Taylor se trouvait. Quand elle se retira il explosa de rire. Il était réellement une des trois personnes quelle appréciait le plus ici ?

Puis pour terminer elle se dirigea vers Cooper et contrairement à Blaine et Kurt elle l'embrassa bien plus longtemps et passionnément. Blaine du les séparer alors que tout le monde riait de la situation.

« Bon allez à Finn ! » Cria Cooper.

« Uoi ? » Dit Finn en baillant.

« Oh c'est pas vrai qu'il est tout le temps crevé celui là. » Soupira Kurt.

« J'taime aussi p'tit frère. »

« Action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité. »

« Pour toi qui va le mieux avec qui ici ? »

« Hmm… » Finn fit semblant de réfléchir longuement en souriant. « Kurt et Blaine. »

« Quoi ? » Dit Grant. « On sait tous que ça a pas marché entre eux donc... »

« Ferme là Grant avant que je te tue. » Fit Taylor en souriant. Et Blaine souria en regardant Kurt, même s'il était sûr qu'il allait tuer Grant.

« Okay okay, bon à Kurt. Action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité. »

« Donne le plus bel atout physique à chaque personnes ici. »

« Euh…Taylor, ton sourire. »

« HAAWW… » Elle lui fit un grand sourire puis il poursuivit.

« Cooper, tes yeux. Kitty…putain, tes yeux aussi. Jake, désolé mais t'es abdos mon dieu. » Tout le monde exposa de rire puis il continua « Finn…ton sourire aussi, il est juste unique ! »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu souris que d'un côté. »

« Quoi ? »

Tout le monde ria et il vit que Finn sembla vexé. « Mais c'est juste adorable, trop mignon. » Finn lui fit son sourire et tout le monde fût attendrie, il était juste adorable.

« A toi Grant. »

« Action. »

Il était dangereusement proche de Kurt et Blaine n'aimait vraiment pas ça du tout, il espérait qu'il ne continue pas son petit jeu parce qu'il savait comment il réagirait.

« Embrasse trois personnes à l'endroit que tu veux. » Dit Finn.

Blaine allait tuer Finn, il s'en fichait que c'était le demi-frère de Kurt il allait le tuer.

Grant se leva et se dirigea vers Cooper. « Nan bouge de là. » Grant ria car il savait que Cooper détestait ça, il réussit quand même à lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Taylor et prit sa main. « Mademoiselle. » Elle ria puis il embrassa sa main en souriant.

Blaine bouilla de l'intérieur quand il le vit se diriger vers Kurt. Et encore plus quand il vit Grant plaquer ses lèvres contre les lèvres de Kurt. Et vu le regard de Kurt, il avait l'air surpris par ce geste. Quand il vit que Grant essayait d'approfondir le baiser, Blaine se leva et le tira fortement en arrière ce qu'il fait qu'il bascula en arrière et tomba.

« Mais t'es malade ! » Dit Grant en se relevant.

Kurt fût encore choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer et encore plus de la réaction de Blaine. Blaine se leva lui aussi et monta directement l'étage, l'air vraiment énervé.

« Grant tu fais chier ! » Dit Taylor en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ? Vous m'avez donné une action je l'ai faite. »

« Mais…mon dieu je te pensais pas si idiot. »

Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant définitivement pas ce qu'il avait fait, il se rassaya et vit les autres se lever.

« Bon c'est tout on va y aller il est déjà tard, et je pense que ça a suffit à Blaine pour ce soir. » Dit Jake en se relevant.

« C'est clair…on se voit demain ? »

Grant soupira et se leva avec les autres.

« Oui on se tient au courant. » Dit Kitty en souriant. Tout le monde se dirent au revoir et étaient sur le point de partir.

« Demain Grant on parle. Kurt tu reste ici. »

« Quoi ? » Firent Grant et Kurt en même temps.

Taylor souria et ne répondit rien. Kitty, Grant et Jake sortirent et Cooper était lui aussi sur le point d'y aller.

« Pourquoi tu veux que je reste là Taylor… »

« Parce que tu dois parler à Blaine, il a besoin que tu lui parle là je pense après ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

« T'as raison oui… »

Elle lui sourit et il la vit s'éloigner pour dire au revoir à Cooper, ils étaient réellement obligés de se cacher ?

« Ca va aller petit frère ? »

« Oui t'inquiète pas Finn. Tu peux dire à mon père que je dors chez Taylor ? Dit pas qu'il y a Blaine okey ? »

Finn se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras en souriant. « Ca marche, à demain alors. Faites pas trop de bruit cette fois. »

Kurt le serra en souriant puis il se retira d'un coup à la fin de sa phrase. « Quoi ? »

« Ouais j'ai la chambre à côté de la tienne je te rappelle. »

« Oh bordel. »

« Et de toute façon Rachel me l'a confirmé. »

« Elle a quoi ?! Rappelle-moi pourquoi c'est ma meilleure amie ? » Dit Kurt outré et Finn ria.

« Tu la connais. Et je suis sûr que le reste du Glee Club est au courant. En tout cas toi et Blaine êtes vraiment adorable et ça me fait du bien de revoir ce sourire sur ton visage quand tu es avec lui. »

Kurt sourit et le repris une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. « Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais sans toi ces derniers mois… »

« C'est normal, on est une famille. » Dit-il en souriant. « Allez dors bien ! »

« Merci…à demain Finn. » Finn se retira puis sur un dernier sourire il sorti de la maison et quelques secondes après Taylor entra à nouveau dans l'appartement.

« Taylor ? »

« Ouaip ? »

« Je comprends plus Blaine sur ce coup. »

« Oh je suis sûr qu'il se comprend même pas lui-même. » Dit-elle en riant. « Allez va le voir. »

« Ouais… » Il embrassa sa joue en souriant et monta les escaliers pour aller rejoindre Blaine. Il mit une bonne dizaine de minute à trouver la bonne pièce où Blaine était. Il se trouvait dans une chambre, assis au bord d'un lit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Blaine ? »

Blaine releva la tête d'un coup et regarda la silhouette de Kurt qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il d'un ton assez sec.

Kurt se rapprocha et s'asseya à côté de Blaine, qui avait toujours son visage entre ses mains.

« Regarde-moi. » Dit Kurt en tentant de retirer les mains de Blaine de son visage mais celui-ci les retira violemment de sa portée.

« Blaine pourquoi tu es énervé contre moi ? »

Blaine se leva d'un coup et se recula pour le regarder.

« Je suis pas énervé contre toi, mais contre moi, et Grant. »

« Tu es en colère parce que tu as été jaloux. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Blaine arrête maintenant. » Dit Kurt en se levant, il se rapprocha de Blaine et prit son visage pour qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je peux pas faire ça Kurt…Je suis…ma mère… »

« On s'en fou de ta mère Blaine, l'important c'est toi. Fais ce que tu as envie et te préoccupe pas des autres. »

« Mais… »

« Je sais que ça fait flipper, j'étais dans le même cas que toi il y a quelques années. Mais ça va aller je te le promets… » Kurt colla son front contre celui de Blaine et il fermit les yeux quelques instants.

« Ca m'a fait tellement mal de le voir si prêt de toi, j'avais juste envie de le tuer. »

Kurt retira son front du sien en souriant et il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Blaine avec son pouce.

« Je sais. »

« Je…Je voulais juste t'avoir dans mes bras à sa place..et…putain Kurt j'arrive même pas à comprendre tout ce que tu peux me faire ressentir là. »

Kurt sourit encore plus et caressa doucement la joue de Blaine.

« Je t'ai detesté pour les deux fois que tu m'as rejeté tu sais. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis qu'un lâche… »

Blaine recommença à pleurer et Kurt savait que Blaine faisait un pas en avant, même s'il savait que Blaine était loin de clamer son homosexualité à tout le monde.

« C'était normal comme réaction Blaine. Censé être hétéro et du jour au lendemain être attiré par un mec, ça a du te faire bizarre. »

Blaine renifla en baissant la tête, Kurt prit sa main et alla s'allonger sur le lit avec lui. Blaine se serra fortement contre lui, la tête sur son torse.

« Tu sais tout à l'heure quand j'ai dis que j'avais déjà couché avec une fille. »

Kurt ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Blaine en parle une nouvelle fois, mais il allait bien devoir l'écouter.

« Oui ? »

Il se releva en restant prêt de lui et le regarda avant de poursuivre.

« Je…Je l'avais fait qu'une fois, avec la première. Et…J'ai pas réussi, pas jusqu'au bout. Je me suis mis à pleurer en pleins milieux et je suis allé m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Et depuis j'ai jamais réussi à le refaire avec aucune autre de mes autres copines. Je leur disais que c'était trop tôt ou je m'inventais des excuses. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi j'y arrivais pas… »

Kurt fût surpris de son récit mais il lui prit la main comme pour le réconforter pendant que Blaine continuait de parler.

« Je pensais que j'étais pas normal, tout mes potes me disaient que le sexe c'était génial et tout ça mais ça avait pas été le cas pour moi. Et le pire c'est que aucuns mecs ne m'attiraient non plus…Et là tu es arrivé et tu as tout bouleversé en seulement quelques jours et j'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait. »

Kurt ne parlait pas, il l'écoutait juste en caressant sa main, et c'était suffisant pour Blaine.

« Mais j'ai plus envie de me préoccuper de personne, je veux juste…je sais pas. »

« On prendra le temps qu'il te faudra Blaine. » Blaine acquiesça légèrement en souriant. « Si tu n'as pas réussi avec cette fille, ni avec aucunes autres, c'est qu'il y a une raison à ça, tu sais surement laquelle. Mais ne te précipite pas, si tu n'es pas prêt. »

« Je sais pas si je le suis. Je veux juste… » Blaine se rallongea et se colla à nouveau contre Kurt et il fermit les yeux pendant que la main de Kurt prit place dans ses boucles. « Je veux juste rester dans tes bras. »

Les larmes menaçaient encore de couler sur les joues de Blaine mais il les retint comme il pu. Tout ça était tellement dur pour lui à accepter, mais il allait faire comme Kurt lui avait dit, prendre son temps, pour y voir plus clair.

« Tu sais quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on soit amis, j'y ai pas cru une seconde. » Kurt rit légèrement à ce que Blaine lui dit.

« Moi non plus, mais il le fallait même si j'arrivais même pas à me convaincre moi-même. » Il continua de caresser les boucles de Blaine doucement avant de poursuivre. « Mais…je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir ignorer ces derniers jours, je savais que c'étais pas facile pour toi. »

« Mais ça l'était pas pour toi non plus. »

« Non… »

Blaine soupira puis se serra contre Kurt, il se sentait juste tellement bien comme ça. Il s'en foutait de ce que pouvais penser ses amis, ou sa mère…Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de sa sexualité, il n'était plus sûr de plus grand-chose…mais il n'avait juste plus envie de se prendre la tête.

Blaine et Kurt s'endormirent comme ça, l'un contre l'autre. Et cette fois, Kurt était sûr qu'à son réveil, Blaine serait toujours auprès de lui.

* * *

Voilà :3 Ne me tuez pas parce que j'ai mis Grant gay s'il vous plaaait !

Laissez une petite review pour voir ce que vous en pensez ça motive toujours plus ! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Heeyy, voici le chapitre 7, un peu plus court que les autres...et un peu plus triste. x) merci pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir *-*

Ce qui est en italique se passe dans le passé. :)

* * *

_Kurt et Rachel quittèrent leur cours de maths et se dirigèrent vers les casiers pour récupérer quelques livres._

_« Eh Kurt ça te dit demain qu'on fasse un solo ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on en a pas fait et puis comme ça on pourrait impressioner les autres surtout Santana là elle m'énerve en ce moment donc on lui clouera le bec mais je sais pas si on pourrait chanter une comédie musicale ou alors un truc plus récent. Je sais que notre truc c'est plutôt les comédies musicales mais... »_

_Kurt se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux. Rachel avait réussi à lui donner un mal de tête en à peine 10 secondes._

_« ...après quelque chose de récent ça change et ça impressionnera encore plus et comme ça Mr Schuester pourrait nous donner des solos pour les régionales et... »_

_« Rachel ! »_

_Rachel sursauta quand Kurt cria en claquant la porte de son casier pour le fermer._

_« Excuse-moi, c'est juste...j'ai mal à la tête. »_

_« Oh. Ca va aller ? »_

_« Oui t'inquiète pas, je vais juste faire un tour aux toilettes avant d'aller à la cafétéria. Vas-y je te rejoindrais... »_

_« Okay ! » Elle sourit en embrassant sa joue puis elle partie en prenant Mercedes au passage qui se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria._

_Kurt parti donc vers les toilettes des garçons et entra. Il se dirigea vers un lavabo et fit couler de l'eau froide sur ses mains pour s'éclabousser le visage. Il entendit soudainement la porte s'ouvrir et ne fit pas attention de qui il pourrait s'agir._

_« Hey Hummel, alors on se fait toute belle ? »_

_Kurt leva la tête et vit dans le miroir que Karofsky se tenait derrière lui, avançant un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Depuis le début de l'année il n'arrêtait pas de le harceler, lui et ses potes du football. Mais lui c'était vraiment le pire. Il en avait vraiment marre de vivre ça tout les jours, mais là il savait qu'il devait l'affronter. Kurt se retourna et le regarda en haussant un sourcil._

_« Certainement pas pour toi en tout cas. »_

_Kurt savait qu'il ne devait pas le provoquer, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin que toute cette haine pour lui sorte enfin._

_« Oh, on fait la rebelle, tapette? »_

_Karofsky se rapprocha vers lui et Kurt ne pouvais pas reculer étant donné qu'il était bloqué par le lavabo derrière lui._

_« Laisse moi tranquille ! »_

_« Arrête de me répondre, sinon tu vas vraiment le regretter. » Dit Karofky en s'approchant encore plus vers lui, un air menaçant._

_« Frappe moi, j'ai plus peur de toi ! »_

_« Me tente pas. »_

_« Vas-y ! Frappe-moi ! Frappe-moi et comme tu le dis si bien tu attrapera ma maladie ! Je m'en fou, vous me dégoutez. Toi et tes potes, mais toi t'es le pire ! Le plus idiot de tous et tu finira SDF parce que t'es bon qu'à ça ! »_

_« FERMA LA ! »_

_« Non ! J'en ai marre de la fermer. Maintenant je le dis clairement, je te déteste et tu me dégoute... »_

_Kurt se fit soudainement soulever, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et il sentait une pression au niveau de son cou qui l'empêchait de respirer. Kurt continuait de regarder Karofsky dans les yeux, il devait être fort et ne pas lâcher. Il voyait quelque chose dans les yeux de Karofsky qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant et il commença à prendre peur. Il se fit plaquer contre le mur, il mit ses mains autour de celles de Karofsky mais il n'arrivait pas à se libérer._

_« Ecoute moi petite tafiole, redis encore un truc dans ce genre et la prochaine fois... »_

_« Non mais t'es malade lâche le ! »_

_Quelqu'un entra et Kurt reconnut la voix de Finn qui avait l'air choqué de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Kurt ne voyait rien à cause des larmes qui brouillaient sa vue._

_« Reste en dehors de ça Hudson. »_

_« LACHE LE ! »_

_Kurt sentit à nouveau ses pieds toucher le sol et la pression autour de son cou se faire moins forte. Sauf que quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol se fût tout son corps qui se retrouva parterre. L'air essayait d'entrer à nouveau dans ses poumons mais tout lui faisait mal maintenant._

_Quand les larmes coulèrent enfin sur ses joues, il vit Finn lui mettre un coup de poing et il le plaqua contre le mur. Comme Finn était plus grand, il pouvait facilement avoir l'avantage sur lui._

_« Tu touche encore une fois à mon petit-frère et là c'est autre part que je te frapperais ok ? »_

_Karofsky hocha la tête et sorti à la seconde où Finn le lâcha. Quand il tourna la tête, il vit que Kurt était recroquevillé dans un coin, et ses pleurs lui brisèrent le cœur. Il avait l'air encore de lutter pour retrouver une respiration normale._

_Finn se dirigea directement vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, à ce geste les pleurs de Kurt redoublèrent. Au moins maintenant il se sentait en sécurité._

_« Shhtt...Respire bien Kurt. Ca va aller, il te touchera plus... »_

_Kurt ne répondait pas et continuait de pleurer dans les bras de son demi-frère. Il sentait sa main lui caresser son dos et il commençait à mieux respirer._

_« Kurt ! » Kurt sursauta en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler, mais ce n'était pas la voix de Finn. C'était..._

« Kurt ! Hey, réveille toi... »

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut, il était tout en sueur et sa respiration était accélérée. Quand il tourna la tête il vit Blaine qui avait l'air affolé.

« Hey, pleure pas... » Kurt ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras et Kurt s'accrocha à lui, les larmes ne cessant de couler sur ses joues. Il entendait Blaine lui parler pour le rassurer et étrangement ça marchait.

Il était à Miami, avec Blaine, chez lui. Il était en sécurité, tout allait bien.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Kurt avait arrêter de pleurer. Il était toujours dans les bras de Blaine et avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il releva sa tête et vit Blaine qui le regardait en souriant.

« Ca va ? »

Kurt hocha la tête et mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine pour le regarder.

« Tu veux me raconter...? » demanda Blaine.

« Je...sais pas. »

Kurt se redressa pour le regarder, il vit dans le miroir en face de lui qu'il avait les yeux tout rouges d'avoir pleurer, il regarda ensuite Blaine qui était toujours allongé sur le lit.

« Je viens juste de...faire un cauchemar, quelque chose qui m'est arrivé il y a quelques temps. »

Kurt ne savait pas s'il devait le mettre au courant. Pour ce qui était du jour où il s'était retrouver dans cet hôpital se demandant pourquoi il était là, alors qu'il n'arrivait même plus a reconnaître son père. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire à Blaine qu'il ne ce souvenait même pas de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il savait que les cauchemars avaient un lien avec ça. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Blaine.

« Qui...t'es arrivé ? »

Kurt se releva et Blaine fît la même chose et il prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

« Oui...En fait au lycée j'étais...harceler on va dire, par une brute qui rendais ma vie un enfer. Parce que j'étais...gay. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? »

« Au début pas grand chose, il me poussait dans les couloirs, il me lançait quelques insultes et après il commençait à faire ça de plus en plus fréquemment avec ses potes et j'avais le droit de rien dire sinon ça allait être encore pire je le savais... »

Blaine l'écoutait attentivement, il vit Kurt baisser la tête en continuant.

« Et au début ça va j'arrivais à gérer c'était rien. J'ai pas mit mon père au courant pour pas l'affoler parce qu'il y avait vraiment rien mais il voyait bien que j'étais moins pétillant de bonne humeur comme je l'étais avant. Je lui disais que c'était rien que il se faisait des idées mais réellement j'étais pire que mal. Donc au fil du temps ça a empirer que ce soit le harcèlement et de comment je me sentais. J'essayais de gérer ça tout seul mais c'était impossible. Mes amis savaient qu'il m'harcelait de temps en temps mais rien de plus...Bref, et là je viens de rêver d'un autre épisode Karofsky, ouais c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Où j'avais répondu à ses attaques et comme ça lui a pas plu il s'est énerver et... »

Kurt tremblait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et sa voix flanchait à quelques moments mais il continuait, il le devait.

« ...et il a essayé de m'étrangler, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant j'ai cru qu'il allait jamais me lâcher. Sauf que heureusement peu de temps après Finn est entrer donc Karofsky m'a lâcher. »

Kurt prit une pause de quelques secondes pour essuyer ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avant de continuer pendant que Blaine lui caressait la main en essayant de retenir ses larmes lui aussi. Ce que Kurt lui disait lui brisait le cœur et lui donnait envie de tuer le mec qui avait fait ça a Kurt.

« Donc Finn lui a mit un ou deux coups et Karofsky est parti...mais je savais que c'était pas fini, qu'il allait revenir ou je sais pas...j'avais vraiment peur. Mais c'est bizarre...parce que, avant le rêve, je ne me souvenais même plus qu'il s'était passé ça. »

« Comment ça ? »

Kurt venait de faire une erreur en ajoutant ça, il devait maintenant lui expliquer pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas. Est-ce qu'il avait assez confiance en lui pour lui dire ?

Il soupira et releva la tête vers Blaine en voyant les larmes dans le coin de ses yeux.

« Je... »

« Kurt... »

« Depuis un accident...j'ai du mal à me souvenir de certaines choses. » Blaine écarquilla les yeux.

« Un accident ? »

« Tu vas pas me croire... » Dit Kurt en recommençant à pleurer et Blaine se rapprocha de lui, il prit son visage en coupe et embrassa ses joues mouillées par les larmes.

« Hey, pourquoi je te croirais pas ? Dit moi... »

Kurt renifla et éloigna son visage de celui de Blaine pour le regarder.

« Je...sais pas. Personne ne sait Blaine. Un matin des gens m'ont retrouver parterre sur une route et ont appeler l'hôpital. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé, ils m'ont dit que peut-être c'était un accident de voiture que quelqu'un me serait rentrer dedans où alors que quelqu'un avait fait ça volontairement, où que j'avais été agressé. »

Blaine resta choqué mais l'encouragea à continuer.

« J'avais des bleus partout et mêmes des coupures...je suis resté dans le coma une semaine et quand je me suis réveiller j'arrivais même pas à reconnaître mon propre père putain...Ils m'ont dit que j'avais eu un traumatisme crânien donc c'est pour ça que je me souvenait en rien de ce qui m'était arriver et que je reconnaissais pas mon père. Heureusement avec le temps je me suis souvenu de mon père et de quelques trucs. Et c'est bizarre mais dès que je dors avec toi je rêve de choses qui se sont passées avant, que je m'en souvienne ou non. Comme mon réveil dans l'hôpital, et de Karofsky qui a essayer de m'agresser. Mais je me souviens toujours pas de pourquoi je me suis retrouver dans cet hôpital. »

« Kurt je...putain. Je sais pas quoi dire, à part que ce qu'il t'est arrivé est juste horrible. Et si ma présence te fait du bien, consciemment ou inconsciemment alors je resterais auprès de toi, je t'aiderais à ce que tu te souvienne de tout. Et d'être là pour toi quand ça arrivera, de t'aider à oublier tout ça... »

« Merci... » Kurt lui fit un sourire triste.

« Me remercie pas Kurt..Je veux être là pour toi, tu compte beaucoup pour moi et je laisserais plus jamais personne te faire du mal, okay ? Que ce soit ce Karofsky ou quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'aiderais tant que tu auras besoin de moi. Tu ne mérite en aucun cas qu'on te fasse du mal...»

Kurt lui fit un sourire et se serra fortement dans ses bras, Blaine était vraiment quelqu'un de génial. Il savait qu'il tombait complètement amoureux de lui, mais ça Blaine n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

« Allez arrête de pleurer, ces larmes cachent ton magnifique visage. » Kurt gloussa.

Blaine pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce qu'avait vécu Kurt était horrible et il voulait être là pour lui. Que ce soit amicalement ou...plus. Il ne savait pas réellement où il s'embarquait, mais il y fonçait. Kurt était quelqu'un de génial, il était doux et tellement attachant, il méritait qu'on s'occupe de lui et qu'on le protège, et il ferait tout pour le faire.

Il ne voulait pas penser aux potentiels sentiments qui pourraient être là, il voulait juste vivre dans le moment présent. Etre avec Kurt, l'embrasser, passer du temps avec lui, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, peut importe ce que les autres pensaient.

Le problème était Julia, elle ne cessait de lui envoyer des messages depuis leur brève rupture. Si elle apprenait que maintenant il était aussi proche de Kurt, elle ferait un scandale mémorable. Il ne l'avait pas recroiser depuis mais il était sûr qu'elle les espionnait, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas. Pourquoi il était sorti avec déjà ? Ah oui...Parce que c'était une fille populaire et aisée qui plaisait à sa mère. Mais il s'en foutait maintenant, sa mère n'avait pas à choisir avec qui il sortirait.

Il ne répondait à aucun de ses messages, il n'y avait rien à répondre quand elle disait « S'il te plait tu me manques. » puis que ça se changeait en « Tu vas le regretter ! » ou « Je suis pas si gentille que tu le penses, fait gaffe. » Cette fille le faisait vraiment rire, elle n'était capable de rien, quoi qu'il pourrait peut-être sous-estimé son intelligence. Il allait veiller à ce que tout aille bien, il avait promis à Kurt qu'il le protégerait.

« Je devrais peut-être y aller...mon père va se faire du soucis. » Kurt se redressa pour s'assoir sur le lit.

« Okay, on se voit tout à l'heure ? » Dit Blaine en souriant et en tenant la main de Kurt pour pas qu'il ne se lève directement.

« T'as cas...passer chez moi ? »

« Ca marche. »

Blaine souria à nouveau en regardant le visage de Kurt, en s'attardant sur ses lèvres qu'il...avait vraiment envie d'embrasser.

« A tout à l'heure alors. » Dit Kurt en essayant de se lever mais il fut surpris quand Blaine lui tint le poignet ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se rasseoir automatiquement.

Blaine s'approcha de lui et posa directement ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt. Kurt fût légèrement surpris. Il ne savait pas si Blaine voulait une relation ou quoi que ce soit mais il ne posa pas de questions, pas besoin de précipiter trop vite les choses. Le fait que Blaine l'embrasse était déjà un pas énorme, ça avancerait avec le temps.

Kurt posa sa main sur sa joue pour bien s'imprégner des lèvres de Blaine qui bougeaient contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas précipité et passionné, c'était juste doux et...amoureux.

Kurt rougit à cette pensée et se retira en souriant, il l'embrassa une dernière fois brièvement avant de se lever et de partir le sourire aux lèvres.

Kurt arriva chez lui et son père était dans le salon entrain de regarder la télévision. Quand Kurt entra, il s'asseya directement à côté de lui et se mit dans ses bras. Burt fût surpris, c'était rare que son fils lui demandait des câlins ou quoi que ce soit d'affectif.

« Hey mon grand, ça va ? »

« Très bien, papa. »

« Tu es sûr ? Parce que la dernière fois où tu m'as fais un câlin tu devais avoir 10 ans au plus. » Dit Burt sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Papa tu sais que...j'ai rêver de mon réveil à l'hôpital il y a quelques jours. »

Oh c'était pour ça alors, Kurt se sentait sûrement coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé, quand pendant plusieurs semaines son fils ne ce souvenait plus de lui. Mais il ne lui en voulait absolument pas, surtout maintenant que tout était redevenu a la normale, ou à peu prêt.

« C'est vrai ? Jusqu'où ? »

« Tout...mon réveil, vous deux à côté, le médecin qui arrive, la douleur...mon amnésie... »

« Hey Kurt c'est normal, il faut le temps que ça revienne. C'est la première fois que tu rêve de ça ? »

« Oui...et j'en fais d'autres, de choses qui me sont arrivés avant que je ne me souvenais pas vraiment. »

« Comme quoi ? »

Kurt regarda son père, il n'avait pas envie de lui en parler, il allait s'énerver et il n'en avait aucune envie.

« Des trucs sans importance. »

« Eh bien c'est super ! Tu vas finir par tout te souvenir. »

« Oui et ça me fait peur. » Kurt resserra son étreinte autour de l'abdomen de son père.

« Hey, doucement, tu vas finir par m'étouffer. » Dit Burt en riant. « Mais n'ai pas peur de ça, il faut que tu te souvienne, c'est le seul moyen pour toi d'avancer. »

« Je sais. »

« C'était bien chez Taylor sinon ? » Dit Burt un sourire en coin. Kurt se retira immédiatement de son père et le regarda en rougissant.

« Euh...ouais. »

« Allez arrête, t'es vraiment un mauvais menteur. Et Finn aussi d'ailleurs. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui Finn m'a dit que t'étais chez Taylor en riant à moitié. »

« Quel idiot. » Soupira Kurt.

« Oh allez, tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais chez Blaine, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement... »

« Je sais, mais je sais aussi que le garçon que choisis mon fils ne peut être que quelqu'un de bien. » Kurt sourit à son père. « Kurt ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Est-ce que ce garçon est ton petit-ami ? »

« Je...je sais pas... »

« D'accord, laisse lui le temps alors. J'aurais le droit de le rencontrer ? »

« Il vient ici tout à l'heure donc.. » Dit Kurt en souriant.

« Génial ! »

Kurt ria en voyant l'air enjoué de son père, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il pensait que son père refuserait de voir son petit-ami le jour où il en aurait un, ou qu'il ne l'aimerait pas, mais ça avait l'air d'être tout le contraire.

Pendant ce temps, Blaine se trouvait chez lui dans le salon cherchant quelque chose à grignoter dans le placard.

« Oh, tu es là. » Dit la mère de Blaine en entrant.

« Ouaip. » Répondit Blaine la tête toujours dans le placard.

« Hmm, tu sais, on était quand même venu ici avec Julia, pourquoi elle n'est jamais ici ? »

Blaine soupira en se levant et en la regardant.

« Parce que j'ai rompu avec elle. »

« Tu as quoi ?! »

« Oui j'ai rompu avec elle maman, un problème ? »

« Oui ! C'est la 6ème que je te trouve et tu trouve encore le moyen de la larguer ? Pourquoi aucunes ne te plaisent ? »

« J'en sais rien. » Dit Blaine en haussant les épaules et sa mère soupira.

« J'ai une réputation à tenir dans mon métier, d'accord ? Déjà que Cooper est pas foutu de trouver une petite-amie présentable, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles. »

« J'en ai marre, j'en veux pas de ces filles. »

« Ok ok, calme. Je...on va en trouver une autre, la fille de Mr Richard devrait faire l'affaire... » Murmura la mère de Blaine en faisant des aller-retour dans la cuisine.

« Je ne me mettrais avec aucunes d'entre elles ! »

« Blaine on a pas le choix ! J'ai déjà réussi à dire que Cooper n'était que dans une phase à sortir avec des filles à peine plus de une semaine...Mais ne rend pas ça plus difficile, il te faut une fille de notre milieux, une fille d'avocat. »

« Je m'en fou, je le ferais pas ! »

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que je me fou de ta réputation dans ton monde d'avocat de merde, alors arrête d'essayer de me convertir pour que je devienne avocat aussi et surtout arrête d'essayer de me caser avec des filles aussi connes les unes que les autres ! »

« Blaine, ne me parle pas sur ce ton, tu vas faire ce que je te dis ! »

Blaine croisa les bras en soupirant.

« Eh bien, j'ai peut-être déjà rencontrer quelqu'un... »

« Qui ça ? Une fille d'avocat j'espère. »

« De mécanicien. »

« Quoi ?! Mon dieu mon dieu... » Soupira la mère de Blaine en continuant de marcher un peu partout. « Ma réputation est foutue, un mécanicien sérieusement ? Mais c'est quoi de cette famille que tu t'es trouvé ? »

« C'est une famille très bien, bien mieux que la notre. Je regrette tellement que papa ne soit plus là... »

« Ne parle pas de ton père ! »

« Il aurait été là il m'aurait défendu. »

« Mais il n'est plus là, d'accord ? Alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Tu dois laisser cette fille de mécano... »

« Qui t'a dit que c'était une fille ? »

« Quoi ?! Non c'est une blague, Blaine ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Je suis très sérieux. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais il m'attend. »

« Blaine reviens ici ! » Blaine avait déjà avancer mais il se retourna quand sa mère commença à crier. « Blaine, tu n'as pas le droit, ne fais pas ce choix là. Ta famille passe avant non ? »

« De quel choix tu parles ? J'ai rien choisis du tout. Kurt est quelqu'un de génial, oui il n'est pas riche ou quoi que ce soit mais au moins il n'est pas narcissique et fausse comme toute les filles que tu m'as obligé à sortir avec. »

« Mon dieu Blaine ne fais pas le choix d'être un putain d'homo ! Ma réputation est fini si tu fais ça ! »

« Je m'en fou. » Il se retourna et commença à partir, il entendit encore sa mère crier mais il ne se retourna pas et parti en direction de chez Kurt.

* * *

Voilà, le prochain chapitre il y aura la rencontre de Blaine avec les parents de Kurt.. :)

Je vais rester quelque temps sans ordi donc je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre.. :/

Postez pleins pleins de reviews quand même ! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Me voilà enfin. :) J'ai cru que j'allais me faire tuer donc voilà le chapitre haha, je l'ai coupé en deux sinon ce serait trop long. ****J'ai décidé de répondre en review ici comme ça je peux répondre à tout le monde ! **

**UnicornPowa : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah mon bb, t'es trop mignoooonne ! J'adore tes réaction tu me fais trop rire, je t'imagine en face de moi entrain de faire manger le sol à Julia et la mère de Blaine ah ce serait tellement drôle et tellement mérité...Contente que ça t'ai plus toi toujours fidèle à ma ff même si je publie pas hyper souvent tu es toujours là et donc merci merci de tes reviews :D jte promet que je vais aller plus vite ! maaah bisous bb.**

**Yasssssssssss.M : Alias Maxime en anonyme. Mah t'es chou, sois pas triste :( C'est une étape importante pour Kurt mais son Blaine est là pour que tout ce passe bien. T'es fou un calin Kurt/Burt c'est trop chou arrête ! :o Je sais cest trop court jsuis longue lxdhgeiz pas ma faute essaie d'écrire une ff tu verras tu vas pas rire :(**

**Klaineuse : Ohhhh bonjour tu es super gentille! :D Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu seras là pour mes prochains chapitres! Oui exactement en général cest le père de Blaine qui tiendrais le rôle du méchant..mais la c'est la mère haha ça change! Merci encore et encore pour ta review! :)**

**Habby : Coucouuu! Ah je déteste Dave aussi! Même encore plus que Julia ou la mère de Blaine. Enfin je déteste les trois ! Et je suis pas la seule :p Ouii Kurt et Blaine se rapprochent petit à petit ils sont trop mignons! Et ça va évoluer de chapitre en chapitre...Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus alors voilà le nouveau chapitre et le prochain est pour bientôt! (Et moi j'attend NIS mouahaha :p)**

**Fen : Merciiiiiiiiiii ! :D Eh bien le voilà alors bon chapitre à toi :)**

**Voili voilou bonne lecture!**

* * *

Quand Blaine fut parti de chez lui, il entendait encore sa mère hurler après lui pour l'ordonner de rentrer. Elle avait l'air surtout de le supplier, ou même de l'implorer de rester et de faire le bon choix, mais il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il avait toujours aimer sa mère mais quand ça parlait de travail alors elle faisait passer ses propres enfants avant ça, c'était une carriériste pure et dure. Et ça Blaine ne le supportait pas. Il avait toujours tout fait pour lui faire plaisir avec, c'était quand même sa mère, mais là il ne pouvait plus, elle ne pouvait pas dicter sa vie.

Alors maintenant il ne penserait plus qu'à lui, au diable le travail de sa mère ou de sa réputation. Il avait ouvert les yeux maintenant, elle n'était vraiment pas celle qu'il pensait. Avant elle était tellement plus douce et aimante et proche de sa famille, mais depuis que le père de Blaine était décédé, sa mère était complètement partie en vrille et s'était plongé dans son travail pour tout oublier.

Mais il ne voulait plus y penser pour le moment, il voulait juste retrouver Kurt...

Il ne savait pas où mènerait son histoire avec Kurt, mais il voulait juste ne pas y penser et faire ce qu'il avait envie, il ne se préoccupait aucunement des conséquences, et ça faisait du bien quelques fois.

Kurt était clairement l'une de ses meilleures rencontres. Tout chez lui l'attirait, et en même temps tellement de choses en lui l'intriguait. Il voulait juste connaître chaque petit détail de sa savait que Kurt avait eu des problèmes, et qu'il lui en avait dit une partie, mais il savait bien que tout n'avait pas encore été révélé. Mais il patienterai. Il savait que Kurt lui faisait confiance. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu, mais tout semblait déjà si naturel entre eux.

Il marcha vers la maison de Kurt qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, plongé dans ses pensé. Quand il arriva, il se posta devant la porte de l'appartement et avant qu'il ne puisse toquer, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et un corps s'avanca pour l'enlacer.

« Blaine ! Te voilà ! Tu...ça va ? »

Blaine avait tellement été surpris des bras de Kurt l'accueillant, qu'il n'avait pas du tout réagis.

« Oui, bien-sûr. » Dit Blaine en souriant légèrement. Kurt lui sourit et le fit entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

« T'arrives pile à l'heure qu'il faut, le dîner est prêt ! »

« Ils sont au courant que je vienne au moins ? »

Ils avancèrent, la main de Kurt se trouvant dans celle de Blaine et ce geste n'échappa pas à Burt.

« Bonjour. »

Blaine tourna la tête en entendant une voix grave s'adresser à eux et s'empressa de s'approcher de lui tendant sa main. « Oh, bonjour ! Ravi de faire votre connaissance MrHummel. » dit Blaine souriant poliment tendant toujours sa main vers l'homme en face de lui.

« Burt. »

« Pardon ? »

« Appelle moi Burt. Enchanté gamin » Dit Burt en serrant finalement la main toujours tendue de Blaine.

« Blaine ! On attendait plus que toi. » Dit Carole en entrant dans la pièce toujours aussi souriante. Elle s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça gentiment avant de lui poser des tonnes de questions avant qu'ils rejoignent tous la table.

Kurt s'asseya à côté de Blaine pendant que Carole était parti chercher ce qu'il fallait dans la cuisine. Kurt vit Blaine un peu tendu, il déposa sa main sur sa cuisse en lui souriant.

« Donc toi et mon fils êtes ensembles ? »

« Papa ! »

« Quoi mais y'a pas de mal ! »

« Euh... » soupira Blaine clairement gêné, il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à cette question, car il n'en savait rien, il n'en avait pas encore vraiment parlé avec Kurt.

« Commences pas... »

« Je veux juste le meilleur pour toi Kurt. »

« Je sais mais... »

« Voilà le repas est prêt ! Finn, on t'attend ! » Heureusement l'arrivée de Carole coupa la conversation à court.

« Ca m'étonne qu'il soit pas là avant tout le monde d'ailleurs lui. »

« Il a pas du m'entendre... »

« Hey salut Blaine ! » Dit Finn en entrant, il lui fit une accolade et s'asseya rapidement à la table.

« Oh Kurt y'a un marché nocturne prêt de la plage ce soir, ça te dis de venir avec Blaine ? » Dit Carole en servant tout le monde et en posant son regard sur Kurt et Blaine.

« Je...ouais, Blaine ? »

« Avec grand plaisir. »

« N'oublie pas de prévenir tes parents. » Dit-elle poliment.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. » Répondit Blaine d'une voix un peu plus triste.

« Alors Blaine, tu es toujours au lycée ? » sur-enchérit Carole.

Blaine était vraiment surpris que toute l'attention était portée sur lui et qu'on essayait de réellement apprendre à le connaître, il n'en avait vraiment pas l'habitude. Mais ça lui faisait vraiment du bien, ils avaient l'air tous d'être des personnes super, même si il était toujours un peu intimidé par le père de Kurt. Il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder durement comme si il allait sortir son fusil et le chasser de la maison.

« Oui, je vais entrer en terminale. »

« Et tu habites où ? »

« A Westerville en Ohio. Je suis à la Dalton Academy. » Sourit Blaine.

« Oh Kurt ! C'est pas loin de chez nous c'est super ! » Cria Finn. Connaissait-il réellement cette ville ?

« Comme si tu connaissait Westerville. »

« Bah il a dit à la Dalton Academy et on a confronté leur chorale cette année. » Dit Finn en fourant une bouchée dans sa bouche.

« Oh mais attend...Blaine, tu étais bien dans la chorale de ton lycée ? » Dit Kurt.

« Ouais. »

« Oh mon dieu on s'est confronté et on le savait même pas. »

« ET VOUS AVEZ PERDU CONTRE NOUS ! » Cria Finn en expulsant de la nourriture de sa bouche.

« On t'a jamais apprit à pas parler en mangeant ? » Dit Kurt un air dégoûté pendant que Blaine riait.

« Désolé. »

Le dîner continua et finit au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Kurt était heureux de voir que Blaine s'intégrait si facilement dans sa famille et il voyait que tout le monde l'appréciait, qui ne pouvait pas l'apprécier de toute façon ?

Son père avait beaucoup moins participer à la conversation et semblait plus réticent mais Kurt savait que son père aimait bien Blaine.

Blaine était assit dans le canapé avec Finn et Burt pendant qu'ils regardaient quelque chose à la télé. Kurt lui était à l'étage entrain de se doucher et il espérait qu'il revienne vite car il était assez mal à l'aise.

Blaine jouait sans cesse avec ses doigts en vérifiant l'arrivée de Kurt en haut des escaliers. Il voyait que Burt lui lançait des regards de temps en temps et Blaine baissait les yeux.

« Finn tu peux nous laisser une seconde ? » Dit Burt séchement.

_Oh merde._

Finn se leva en fronçant les sourcils et retourna dans la cuisine en soupirant. Burt coupa directement la télévision et Blaine sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Est-ce qu'il allait le tuer ? Lui dire de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici ? Peut-être pensait-il qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour son fils ? Un million de questions tournaient dans sa tête et il vit Burt s'assoir plus proche de lui.

« Détend toi gamin, j'vais pas te couper les jambes. »

Blaine lâcha le souffle bloqué dans sa poitrine et leva enfin le regard vers l'homme qui le fixait un sourire sur ses lèvres. Blaine lui sourit finalement, essayant d'échapper à ce stress qui montait en lui.

« Mais on a besoin d'une conversation. »

Une conversation ? Oh mon dieu, mais à propos de quoi ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui demander d'épouser son fils avant de pouvoir sortir avec lui ? Attendez...sortir avec lui, mon dieu ils en étaient vraiment arrivés là ?

« Oui, bien-sûr. » Dit finalement Blaine la gorge toujours serrée.

Burt s'installa un peu plus confortablement et repositionna sa casquette avant de commencer.

« Déjà, j'aimerais savoir quelles sont tes intentions envers mon fils. »

« Mes intentions ? »

« Oui, si c'est pour de mauvaises intentions alors je te jetterais d'ici à coup de pied au derrière. Mais j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance, donc j'aimerais savoir quelles sont tes intentions ? »

« Eh bien...disont que j'apprécie énormément votre fils et que...non je n'ai aucunes mauvaises intentions envers lui, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de super et jamais je lui ferait de mal. »

« Cest pourtant ce que tu as fais il n'y a pas longtemps. »

« C'était pas voulu...Il me fallait juste un peu de temps pour réfléchir et... »

« Réfléchir à quoi ? Au fait que tu n'était en fin de compte pas si hétéro que ça ? »

« Comment vous... »

« Après avoir vu mon fils pleurer j'ai quand même voulu avoir quelques explications même si avec lui c'est pas mal compliqué. »

« Je suis désolé...Mais oui c'était pour ça, c'était beaucoup d'un coup pour moi. »

« Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Buuuuurt. » Dit longuement Carole de la cuisine et Burt soupira avant de détourner à nouveau son regard sur Blaine.

« Ce n'est qu'une simple question. »

_Kurt, dépêche toi. Vite. Aide-moi._

« Je... »

Kurt était à l'étage, dans sa chambre entrain de se préparer. Dire que Blaine était en bas, avec sa famille...ça lui réchauffait le cœur, pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Il se coiffa tout en pensant à Blaine assis avec Carole et son père, et même Finn, parlant comme si tout était naturel, comme une vraie famille.

Bon, peut être qu'il s'emballait un peu. Il ne savait même pas si lui et Blaine étaient ensemble, où même si Blaine ressentait un quelconque sentiment pour lui autre que de l'amitiée. Surtout qu'il était hétéro avant, ça ne pouvait peut-être être qu'une passe pour lui et qu'il reviendrait vers les filles dans peu de temps.

Il se frappa intérieurement en comprenant combien il pouvait être pessimiste, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un garçon aussi beau que Blaine s'intéresserait à lui, et qu'il aurait réussi à le faire changer de bord.

Il sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre, il prit sa veste posée sur son lit et l'enfila. Après s'être regardé une dernière fois dans le miroir il sortit dans le couloir.

Il entendit deux voix parler en bas. En s'avançant il reconnut les voix de Blaine et de son père.

« Déjà, j'aimerais savoir quelles sont tes intentions envers mon fils. »

« Mes intentions ? »

« Oui, si c'est pour de mauvaises intentions alors je te jetterais d'ici à coup de pied au derrière. Mais j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance, donc j'aimerais savoir quelles sont tes intentions ? »

« Eh bien...disont que j'apprécie énormément votre fils et que...non je n'ai aucunes mauvaises intentions envers lui, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de super et jamais je lui ferait de mal. »

« Cest pourtant ce que tu as fais il n'y a pas longtemps. »

« C'était pas voulu...Il me fallait juste un peu de temps pour réfléchir et... »

« Réfléchir à quoi ? Au fait que tu n'étais en fin de compte pas si hétéro que ça ? »

« Comment vous... »

« Après avoir vu mon fils pleurer j'ai quand même voulu avoir quelques explications même si avec lui c'est pas mal compliqué. »

« Je suis désolé...Mais oui c'était pour ça, c'était beaucoup d'un coup pour moi.»

« Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui ? »

Kurt les écoutait parler d'en haut, son cœur battait la chamade. Son père était réellement entrain de lui demander ça ? Et qu'est-ce que Blaine allait répondre ?

« Quoi ? »

« Buuuuurt. »

Heureusement que Carole était là, elle allait venir et embarquer Burt, il en était sûr, enfin...Il espérait.

« Ce n'est qu'une simple question. »

« Je... »

Kurt était figé sur place, et si Blaine répondait que non ? Il descendit une marche pour essayer de mieux les voir. Il vit Blaine le visage baissé et tendu et en face son père les bras croisé qui attendait une réponse. Kurt descendit une marche de plus en continuant de les fixer, en essayant de descendre une nouvelle marche, son pied rata la marche et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait il était en bas de l'escalier, sur le ventre.

« Kurt ! Ca va ? » Demanda Blaine en se précipitant et en s'agenouillant vers lui.

« Aie. »

Finn qui était derrière explosa finalement de rire en le voyant parterre, les fesses en l'air.

« Cochonne ! »

« Ferme là Finn ! » Cria Kurt en se remettant dans une position normale et en se frottant le crâne.

Il continua de rire en remontant les marches pour regagner sa chambre.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, merci. »

Blaine leva Kurt en prenant ses mains et il lui sourit. Après s'être levé il remarqua que Blaine tenait toujours ses mains et le regardait dans les yeux fixement. _Arrête de me regarder comme ça Blaine Anderson avec tes yeux de chiots si tu veux pas que je te saute dessus et que..._

« Tu es sûr que ça va? » Dit Blaine le regard inquiet après avoir levé Kurt.

«Oui...oui...» Dit Kurt proche de lui en continuant de débattre dans sa tête en voyant le regard de Blaine plongé dans le siens.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Sourit Blaine.

« Que...à rien. Je..je pensais à rien. »

« Hmm.. » Sourit Blaine. Ok il l'avait capté.

« C'est bon on y va ? » Demanda Carole en entrant dans la pièce et elle sourit en voyant les mains de Blaine et Kurt liés.

« Menteur...allez tu pensais à quoi ? » Dit Blaine en déplaçant l'une de ses mains sur sa taille.

« A rien... » Rougit Kurt en baissant la tête le sourire aux lèvres.

« T'es trop mignon. » Dit Blaine en remontant sa main sur sa joue.

Carole soupira en riant en voyant que Blaine et Kurt n'entendaient plus rien maintenant qu'ils étaient dans leur bulles. Burt se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

« ALLO LA TERRE ! » Cria Burt prêt de leur visage.

Kurt sursauta et Blaine retira immédiatement sa main du visage de Kurt, clairement gêné.

« Pourquoi tu cris comme ça ? » Dit Kurt en se frottant l'oreille.

« Parce que sinon on était loin d'être partis. »

Finn redescendit et ils sortirent tous de la maison. Ils marchèrent en direction du marché qui se trouvait plus loin prêt de la plage. Il commençait à faire vraiment noir et seul les lumière de la ville éclairait tout. Ils étaient encore à une centaine de mètres avant d'arriver mais ils entendaient déjà la musique et les bruits de la foule.

Quelques minutes après ils arrivèrent en face du marché qui avait l'air d'être immense, il y avait une scène où des gens chantaient, tout les bars avec grandes terrasses étaient ouverts, on voyait encore des tonnes de personnes sur la plage jouant ou même encore se baignant. Tout le long de la grande rue il y avait des magasins qui avaient mit des tables en face de leur vitrine avec leurs produits installés dessus. Plus loin il y avait même des jeux, comme une sorte de fête foraine en plus petit.

Carole avait l'air d'être ravie d'être ici, contrairement à Burt qui soupira en voyant l'entrain de sa femme. Quant à Finn, il était déjà parti dieu savait où, il avait sûrement repérer une chose à faire plus intéressante, il fallait vraiment qu'il le surveille celui-là.

Kurt tourna la tête et il vit Blaine qui regardait le sol, il semblait être occupé à penser à quelque chose. Kurt prit sa main et se geste sembla faire réagir Blaine.

Sa mère, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y pensait encore ? Il s'en foutait maintenant. Mais pourtant il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, il continuait de regarder ses pieds qui se mettaient l'un après l'autres et l'image de sa mère lui hurlant dessus continuait de tourner dans sa tête. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir des parents comme ceux de Kurt ? Il continuait de marcher la tête légèrement baissée quand il senti une chaleur dans sa main. Une chaleur agréable qui se dispersa dans tout son corps. Cela eu pour effet de faire lever le regard de Blaine pour retrouver les magnifiques yeux bleus qui le regardait. Blaine serra instinctivement la main de Kurt en continuant de le regarder.

« Ca va ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Hmm, ouais. »

« Tu avais l'air..ailleurs. » Dit Kurt en s'arrêtant de marcher pour regarder Blaine qui avait l'air de se battre intérieurement pour choisir ses mots.

« J'ai eu une dispute avec ma mère. »

Kurt haussa les sourcils et il vit le regard fuyant de Blaine, ainsi que sa main qui ne cessait de continuer de se serrer autour de la sienne.

« Une dispute ? »

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller plus loin pour en parler ? »

Kurt ne répondit pas et le tira pour aller plus loin sur un muret à l'abri des regards où ils s'essayèrent en face de l'autre.

« Raconte-moi... »

« Hmm déjà elle m'a prit la tête sur le fait que j'ai rompu avec Julia...Elle m'a soulé en disant que je devais me trouver une autre copine. Et je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà trouver quelqu'un... »

Kurt hausse un sourcil, est-ce qu'il parlait de lui ? Et si c'était le cas, oh mon dieu. Il le considérait vraiment comme son...petit-ami ?

« ...Elle m'a demandé c'était qui, en espérant que ce soit une fille d'avocat. Et en gros je lui ai dit que je me foutais de sa réputation et de son travail que j'en avais marre de sortir avec ces filles quelle me trouvait que je n'aimais pas...Et elle l'a mal prit bien-sûr. Donc quand je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une fille d'avocat elle m'a ordonné d'arrêter cette relation avec cette fille et je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était pas une fille... »

« Oh. » Kurt n'avait vraiment aucune réaction. Déjà, Blaine les considérait réellement comme un...couple, où quelque chose dans le genre. Et ensuite, sa mère était vraiment un monstre...

«...donc elle a encore plus gueuler et j'en avais marre donc j'ai commencer à partir et bref je te passe les détails et après je suis venu directement chez toi. »

Blaine releva la tête et vit Kurt qui le regardait, ayant l'air un peu choqué.

« Ca va ? » Kurt sortit de ses pensées et regarda Blaine.

« Oui ! Oui, excuse moi...Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère...Sa réaction est vraiment horrible. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle va réfléchir et changer d'avis. »

« Tu la connais pas...C'est une carriériste totale et tout ce qui se mettra en travers son travail elle s'en débarrassera, même si c'est ses propres enfants. Ca a toujours été comme ça avec moi et Cooper. »

« Si elle ne se rend pas compte des enfants géniaux qu'elle à c'est son problème. Et si elle ne t'aime pas assez pour t'accepter alors tu n'as même pas à te sentir mal pour elle...T'as pas besoin d'elle, et même si c'est dur et que c'est ta mère, nous on est là pour toi. »

Blaine sourit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour se coller contre lui. Il mit sa tête sur son épaule et la mit sur le côté pour sentir son odeur dans son cou et Kurt frémit en sentant le souffle de Blaine dans son cou.

« Merci... » Sourit Blaine.

Kurt passa sa main dans sa nuque pour caresser les cheveux de Blaine.

« Et comment tu te sens sur le fait de...de lui avoir dit que c'était un garçon et pas une fille ? »

Kurt détournait un peu le sujet mais il ne savait toujours pas exactement ce que Blaine pensait.

« Bien...ça m'a soulagé en quelque sorte. Et même si c'est toujours tout nouveau pour moi, j'arrive à accepter. Et avec toi j'arrive à tout oublier, ne pensons pas à ça okey ? » Blaine se recula légèrement et prit le visage de Kurt en coupe. « Ne pensons pas à ça, profitons juste de ce qu'on vit tout les deux. »

Kurt souria et hocha la tête puis il s'avança pour poser ses lèvres contre celle de Blaine. Au diable les gens qui pouvaient les voir, il ne se retiendrait pas pour eux.

Blaine répondit directement au baiser et se rapprocha de lui pour poser ses mains en bas de son dos pour prolonger plus profondément. Il adorait ses lèvres, elles étaient toujours si douces et agréables et il aimait en profiter au plus. Quant à Kurt il continuait de perdre ses doigts dans les boucles folles de Blaine.

Quand Blaine se retira, il vit les joues rougies de Kurt qu'il embrassa en souriant et Kurt ria encore plus gêné.

« On y va ? »

« Ouais. »

Kurt et Blaine partirent rejoindre Burt et Carole qui étaient avancés depuis longtemps.

* * *

**Voilà je coupe ici et je promets que je poste vite cette fois ! :) J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Continuez de laisser vos impressions j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir!**

**A bientot.**


End file.
